Eres mía
by makesomenoiise
Summary: ¿Quién podía imaginar que un trabajo de Encantamientos cambiaría toda su vida? ¿Quién fue el ingenuo de pensar que podía pasarse del odio al amor? ¿Y de imaginar las infinitas adversidades que complican su relación? Ellos desde luego, no. Dramione.
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos! Bueno, he vuelto a subir los primeros capítulos de ERES MÍA, ya que, como era nueva en este pequeño-gran mundillo, los guiones y otros signos de puntualización no estaban bien impresos.**

**Ahora que ya controlo más el tema subiré aquellos capítulos que considere que no están adecuadamente escritos.**

**Disfrutad y dejad reviews pleasee!**

**______________**

**ERES MÍA**

**_by: Pandora Lover_**

Primer día del sexto curso de magia y hechicería en Hogwarts, Hermione era incapaz de prestar atención a las explicaciones de la profesora McGonagall. Aquel comportamiento era inusitado para ella que, desde que colocó por primera vez el pie sobre el firme y sólido asfalto de Hogwarts, había estado atenta a todo cuanto la rodeaba.

No obstante, no le preocupaba no escuchar las palabras de su profesora de transformaciones, de todo cuanto la profesora McGonagall estaba haciendo mención, ella lo sabía: dos meses con sus padres muggles la habían dejado incomunicada de las novedades y noticias que recorrían el mundo mágico, _El Profeta _no había sido suficiente para saciar sus necesidades, de modo que había empleado todo su tiempo en leer y releer todos y cada uno de los libros correspondientes a aquel curso.

El hecho de haber podido compartir su último mes de verano en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix junto a sus mejores amigos la había levantado un poco el ánimo. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para prestar atención, ya que todas las novedades que había recibido de Harry y Ron no habían sido muy esperanzadoras: la guerra entre los Mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix comenzaría de un momento a otro, por no hablar del retorno de Voldemort.

Harry, al igual que Hermione, no prestaba atención a las palabras que su profesora pronunciaba con tanto empeño. Sin embargo, las razones eran distintas a las de su amiga. Era cierto que le angustiaba la inevitable guerra y la aparición de Voldemort, lo que lo condenaba a él a un destino que no había podido elegir, no obstante, aquel verano había hecho especial mella en Harry.

Había transcurrido dos meses encerrado en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix con la única compañía de Ron y los Weasly, no es que al muchacho le disgustara la familia, de hecho, la adoraba como si fuera un miembro más. Pero aquel aislamiento lo había llevado a comprender muchos de sus sentimientos, sobretodo cuando Hermione apareció en la casa de su difunto padrino para pasar con ellos el último mes de aquella maravillosa estación.

Sintió tal alivio y alegría al verla que en un primer momento quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que únicamente había extrañado a su inteligente amiga, no obstante, las semanas transcurrían y aquella sensación de júbilo y felicidad no lo abandonaba. De hecho, en aquel preciso momento, no podía dejar de observar el bello rostro distraído de Hermione.

Aquel verano le había servido para tratar de asimilar la muerte de Sirius pero también para darse cuenta de que no podía engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que no sentía una fuerte atracción por la más perspicaz de sus amigas.

Tampoco Draco escuchaba con atención las palabras de McGonagall, su mente estaba en un lugar lejos de allí, fuera del aula, fuera de Hogwarts incluso. Sus pensamientos se hallaban en la estación que habían dejado atrás, unos meses en los que había descubierto un par de cosas sorprendentes.

La más sorprendente de ellas tal vez fuera Lucius, había averiguado que su padre maltrataba a Narcissa cuando le venía en gana, sin razón aparente. Descubrir las graves heridas en la espalda de su madre había provocado un interrogatorio que ojalá no hubiera ejecutado, gracias a las lágrimas desprendidas de los ojos de Narcissa tras él, Draco había confirmado lo que ya llevaba sospechando años

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de ser Mortífago. Claro que le entusiasmaba la idea de acabar con todos aquellos _sangre sucia _que poblaban el mundo mágico, no obstante, la sola idea de pensar que convertirse en aliado del Señor Oscuro era más un deseo de su asqueroso e inmundo padre que suyo propio le revolvía el estómago. No estaba dispuesto a complacer los deseos de Lucius de ninguna manera.

Había otro tema más, un tema en el que ni siquiera había profundizado. Durante el verano había advertido que no sentía nada por Pansy. Para Malfoy, aquel era un tema carente de importancia pero en lo más profundo de su ser se preguntaba por qué, después de meses de relación, no sentía nada. Estaba claro que su novia, por hablar claro, lo excitaba. Era una de las alumnas con mejor cuerpo y sangre de todo Hogwarts, tal vez por eso la había elegido, sin embargo, volvió a recordar lo contento que estaba su padre de que fuera Pansy con quien supuestamente ansiaba compartir su vida.

- ¿No es así, Malfoy? – inquirió la profesora McGonagall, a sabiendas de que su más retorcido y engreído alumno de Slytherin hacia caso omiso a sus explicaciones.

Aquella pregunta dirigida a un alumno concreto provocó que todos los alumnos, la gran mayoría inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, volvieran a la realidad. Incluyendo al sorprendido de Draco.

- ¿Eh… qué? – se limitó a preguntar.

Minerva sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

- Potter, ¿podrías recordarle a Malfoy lo que acabo de explicar?

- Eh… bueno… el caso es que… - repuso Harry.

McGonagall suspiró. Por lo visto debía recurrir a la única alumna de la que estaba segura que le estaría prestando atención.

- ¿Y usted, señorita Granger?

- Disculpe –, respondió la muchacha – yo…

Ni los alumnos ni la profesora pudieron dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Era la primera vez que habían presenciado la distracción en Hermione, la alumna más brillante y astuta que habían conocido jamás.

- Podía esperar esa respuesta de Malfoy, incluso hasta de Potter – la interrumpió Minerva –. Pero de usted, Granger, sí que no me lo esperaba.

Hermione agachó la cabeza.

- No sé que les ha ocurrido este verano a todos ustedes – continuó dirigiéndose a todos sus alumnos –. De igual forma eso no importa, ahora están en Hogwarts y les advierto que como vuelva a presenciar tal falta de interés y concentración en mis clases, serán duramente castigados, por no decir que a sus respectivas casas se les restarán puntos. La clase ha finalizado, espero que mañana hayan regresado a la realidad.

La mayoría de los alumnos salieron a toda velocidad de la clase, entre ellos y por primera vez, Hermione, que se encontraba totalmente ruborizada por su comportamiento.

Harry y Ron la siguieron con rapidez.

- Todos nos distraemos alguna vez – se limitó a decir este último encogiéndose de hombros.

Así era Ron Weasly, simple y sencillo. No se molestaba en buscarle mayor explicación a las cosas de la que necesitaba a pesar de haberse sorprendido también de la distracción de su amiga.

- Todos menos yo – apuntó Hermione decepcionada consigo misma.

- Nadie es perfecto – la animó Harry rodeando los hombros de la muchacha con los sus brazos, gesto que para su amiga sólo significo apoyo pero que para él supuso el roce estremecedor de sus cuerpos -. Incluso tú puedes distraerte.

- Tienes razón – concluyó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Tan pronto como los tres amigos cruzaron la esquina del pasillo, entraron en colisión con otro trío que caminaba en dirección a ellos.

- ¿Es que no puedes mirar por donde…? - comenzó Draco antes de levantar la vista – Vaya, vaya, vaya, las tres mellizas. El marcado, el pelirrojo y la _sangre sucia_, ¡vaya combinación!

Crabbe y Goyle, sus secuaces, seguidores y amigos íntimos desde la infancia rieron la gracia de Draco, infundándole mayor ego.

- Cállate, Malfoy – rugió Hermione aún rodeada por los brazos de Harry, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el Slytherin.

- Veo que has tenido que buscar consuelo en Potter para que te mienta repitiéndote una y otra vez lo perfecta que eres, a pesar de que McGonagall te haya dejado en evidencia frente a toda la case recordándote que eres como yo y todos los demás – se burló, confiado con las risas de sus amigos.

- No pensarás compararme contigo, ¿verdad, Malfoy? – inquirió Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro -. Mi cociente intelectual y mi madurez están muy por encima de ti y tus tonterías.

- Del mismo modo que mi sangre está muy por encima de la tuya – puntualizó Draco con maldad.

Aquella respuesta provocó la incapacidad de la muchacha para contestar y el adelantamiento agresivo de Harry y Ron, a lo que se le sumo los de Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco y Hermione permanecían observándose desde la parte trasera de las posturas defensivas de sus respectivos amigos. Había odio en aquella mirada, todas sus diferencias se hallaban allí, suspendidas en el aire en el recorrido de unos ojos a otros. El aborrecimiento que sentían el uno hacia el otro era la única semejanza que podía haber entre ellos.

No obstante, había algo más en aquellas miradas asesinas que se dirigían, algo que ninguno de los dos pudo adivinar qué era.

- Marchémonos – se apresuró a decir Hermione rompiendo el contacto visual que la ataba a Draco.

Lentamente, Ron y Harry dejaron de encararse con Crabbe y Goyle y se dejaron arrastrar por los brazos de su amiga, que los hacía retroceder por el pasillo.

- No hagas caso a las tonterías de Malfoy – dijo Harry en cuanto se hubieron alejado y hubo logrado calmarse -. No sabe lo que dice.

Hermione no hizo otra cosa que asentir. Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra, había visto algo distinto en los ojos de Draco, algo diferente al odio pero mucho más intenso. Algo que ella desconocía y, sin duda, no había cosa que más temor le provocara que no conocer.

Temor que tampoco pasó desapercibido para Harry.

____

- Si hubiéramos estado un rato más habría zumbado a Weasly – comentó Crabbe con orgullo mientras caminaba junto a Goyle y Draco hasta las mazmorras para su clase de pociones.

- Apuesto a que Potter no hubiera podido esquivar mi puño – añadía Goyle con entusiasmo.

Draco caminaba en silencio junto a sus aliados, ansiaba comentar el encontronazo con los Gryffindor y burlarse del rostro de la _sangre sucia _cuando le había recordado lo impura que era su descendencia. Sin embargo, no podía y le enfurecía no saber por qué.

Cuando había mirado a Granger había descubierto en ella una hermosura discreta y etérea, debía reconocer que el verano le había sentado bastante bien, su cuerpo se mostraba más esbelto y curvilíneo que la última vez que se había fijado en ella, su pelo recientemente cortado y su rostro infantil e inocente había despertado en Draco un peligroso sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que no reconocía y que probablemente no querría conocer.

La mirada que había compartido con la Gryffindor había sido algo desconocido para él, podría aventurarse incluso a decir que había visto un cierto interés por parte de ella.

Un extraño interés respecto al que estaba acostumbrado a ver del resto de las alumnas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Draco? – lo llamó por quinta vez Goyle.

- ¿Qué? – repuso éste, malhumorado.

- Si has traído el libro de pociones – repitió Goyle con cuidado.

- No.

- No importa – se apresuró a decir Crabbe -, seguro que Snape no te dice nada. Todos sabemos que eres su alumno predilecto.

Draco asintió.

La intervención de Goyle lo había devuelto a la realidad de forma brusca, no podía creerse que hubiera estado pensando en la posible belleza de una _sangre sucia_, aquello era tan impropio de su comportamiento que sacudió la cabeza y alejó todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

"Es imposible que Granger sienta interés por mi, y si lo siente (que no la culpo), lástima por ella. La odio" se repetía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

____

La luna lucía su máximo esplendor aquella primera noche en Hogwarts, sin embargo no era el motivo por el cual ningún alumno no pudiera conciliar el sueño en sus respectivas casas, todos estaban deseosos de contarse experiencias y aventuras del verano con los compañeros con los que a penas habían logrado hablar aquellos meses.

Ni Hermione ni Draco volvieron a dirigirse la mirada en todo el día, ambos temerosos de volver a encontrar aquella sensación que los habían embriagado la primera vez.

El Slytherin llegó a su casa con el rostro bañado en cansancio por el duro día que había trascurrido con aquel cúmulo de pensamientos negativos. Penetró en su dormitorio individual sin a penas observar a los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común, aquella estancia era una prueba más del interés de su padre porque Draco tuviera una mayor intimidad dentro de la escuela de magia y hechicería, otro gesto de Lucius que le produjo nauseas.

No obstante, encontrarse a Pansy sentada en el regazo de la cama lo avivó de esperanza, supo que podría descargar toda su ira y desesperación en aquel magnífico cuerpo.

- Hola, amor – lo saludó ella.

Sin embargo, Draco se saltó los saludos y se lanzó directamente a sus labios, aplastándola con su cuerpo con ferocidad y decisión y empotrándola contra el cómodo colchón que se situaba bajo ellos.

Aquella era una de las razones por las que estaba con Pansy, ella jamás se negaba a una sesión intensa de sexo cada vez que él lo necesitaba.

Draco se sumergió desesperado en el cuerpo de la Slytherin, confiando ciegamente en que su excitación lo sacara de toda duda.

____

Harry continuaba observando a Hermione con rostro interrogante. Suponía que el temor que había percibido en su amiga se debía a las palabras de Malfoy y no a su mirada. La angustia de la muchacha lo angustiaba a él también, provocando que no pudiera concentrarse al cien por cien en la conversación que mantenían Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Hermione.

Los seis Gryffindor charlaban con aparente normalidad en la sala común de su casa, comentando el verano desde una perspectiva diferente en el caso de cada alumno.

Hermione tampoco seguía del todo la conversación, su mente la ocupaba aquella mirada que habían compartido Malfoy y ella. Huir del encuentro de Draco no había bastado para escapar también de los pensamientos que ésta conllevaba, había pasado todo el día sin poder evitar darle vueltas a los sentimientos que había encontrado en los ojos grises del Slytherin. Había caído en la cuenta de que no era del todo desconocedora de ellos, haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de ubicar aquella sensación había recordado a Viktor Krum.

En cuarto curso había podido comprobar el interés que mostraba el estudiante búlgaro por ella. Un interés que jamás había llegado a comprender del todo ya que Hermione lo último que se sentía era una persona atractiva. No podía entender como alguien tan fornido y hermoso como Viktor se hubiera podido fijar en ella.

De todas maneras, no podía negar que había encontrado esa mirada de interés en Draco, no obstante, aquellos ojos transmitían un sentimiento mucho más diabólico, más malvado que un simple interés. Aunque Hermione no supo si se debía a los grises y fríos ojos de Malfoy.

____

- Dios mío… - exclamó Pansy tras media hora de sexo intenso – Jamás lo habíamos hecho así, sea lo que sea lo que te ha ocurrido, deseo que te ocurra con más frecuencia…

Draco encendió un cigarrillo que escondía bajo la cama e inhaló el humo satisfecho. No le agradaba que Pansy utilizara el término "hacerlo" cuando se refería al hecho que haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con él. Para Draco, aquello no era más que sexo, pura necesidad, puro entretenimiento. Una vía de escape para sus problemas, no encontraba ningún sentimiento en ello. Recordó que una vez regañó a Pansy por asegurar que habían "hecho el amor".

Amor era una palabra que no entraba en su vocabulario.

- Ha sido brutal – continuaba comentando Pansy.

Draco sonrió. Sí, realmente había sido algo nuevo para él. La desesperación y necesidad habían sido las principales razones por las cuales se había abalanzado tan bruscamente sobre la Slytherin.

Necesitaba calmar todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente y lo había logrado.

No es que Malfoy fuera romántico en sus relaciones íntimas con Pansy, jamás había logrado incorporar ternura o suavidad a sus encuentros. Pero jamás había tenido sexo con ella de aquella manera tan violenta, arrancándole literalmente la ropa y penetrándola sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- Voy a irme ya, ¿vale? – anunció Pansy mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y se vestía.

- Está bien – repuso Draco.

Sonrió mientras daba otra calada al cigarro que tenía entre los dedos. Con el tiempo, Pansy había comprendido que no podía quedarse a dormir, para Draco compartir su lado más infantil e inocente como lo era el estar dormido era algo totalmente imposible. No le gustaba que nadie le observara en aquel momento de debilidad, ni siquiera la persona con la que llevaba saliendo más de ocho meses.

Recordó cómo los primeras semanas que había estado saliendo con Pansy había insistido en quedarse a dormir con él tras mantener sexo, las disputas entre ambos habían llegado hasta tal punto que la muchacha había comprendido que debía obedecer las órdenes de Draco si no quería que pelearan.

Cuando Pansy se hubo vestido se acercó al muchacho y éste la besó fugazmente en los labios. La Slytherin salió entusiasmada del dormitorio, como cada vez que se encontraba junto a Malfoy, enamorada hasta la saciedad e ilusionada por un futuro como Mortifaga junto a él, mientras él la besaba únicamente por costumbre, sin sentimiento, sin deseo ni dulzura. Para Draco tanto los besos como el sexo con Pansy no significaban nada más que pura rutina, algo cotidiano como puede serlo el lavarse los dientes o cenar.

Apuró su cigarrillo con una última calada y lo apagó en el cenicero que se hallaba sobre la mesa justo antes de cubrirse con la sábana y dejar que el sueño acudiera en su busca.

____

Neville, Hermione y Harry eran los únicos que permanecían en la sala común. Continuaban charlando sobre las clases y las vacaciones, aunque en realidad era Neville el único que lo hacía con verdadero interés. Los tres amigos rieron al darse cuenta de que acababan de llegar a Hogwarts y ya ansiaban una excursión a Hogsmeade.

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a ir ya – anunció Neville justo antes de bostezar -. Mañana va a ser un día duro.

- Ni que lo digas – coincidió Harry.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió el muchacho mientras subía torpemente las escaleras de caracol hasta los dormitorios de los varones.

Para Hermione no suponía ningún problema estar a solas con Harry. Llevaban seis años siendo íntimos amigos, no obstante, al muchacho le intimidaba hallarse a solas con su amiga, lo embriagaban deseos que no había llegado a conocer jamás. La tristeza de Hermione le hacía sentirse protector, deseaba golpear a Malfoy hasta descubrir una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

A veces, incluso Harry se sorprendía de sus propios sentimientos. Hermione había sido su amiga durante muchos años, la había querido como a una hermana y había compartido con ella momentos y confidencias mucho más allá de los sueños. No llegaba a comprender del todo por qué de pronto se sentía tan atraído por ella. Tal vez fueran sus perfectos tirabuzones cayendo como cascadas desde su raíz, sus sonrosados labios, sus inocentes pero astutos ojos, su cuerpo de mujer o su mirada intensa.

Por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta de que tal vez no fuera algo nuevo, tal vez siempre hubiera amado a Hermione pero no había querido advertirlo. De todas formas, estaba dispuesto a frenar aquel sentimiento como fuera, prefería conservarla como amiga que perderla para siempre si conocía sus sentimientos.

- Voy a dormir, Harry – anunció la muchacha -. Estoy muerta.

- Sí, yo también.

Los dos amigos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hasta las escaleras. Hermione tenía certeza de que no podría dormir pero permanecer en silencio con Harry la ponía nerviosa, no llegaba a comprender cómo dos verdaderos amigos podían pasar más de cinco minutos en silencio.

Supuso que Harry también tendría en qué pensar. Al fin y al cabo, la guerra no estaba lejos.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Hermione cuando hubieron llegado al punto en el que debían separarse.

Entonces, la muchacha se acercó con absoluta normalidad a Harry y besó su mejilla dulcemente. No lo hizo por nada en concreto, sino simplemente como algo cotidiano, como un amigo besa a otro cuando se despide. Sin embargo, aquel gesto pilló a un Harry totalmente desprevenido que observaba cómo Hermione se adentraba al dormitorio individual de los prefectos.

El muchacho continuó allí plantado con una mano en la mejilla, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no debía seguirla, que debía cortar de raíz aquel sentimiento. No obstante, Hermione se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.


	2. Primeros roces

**Hola. Aquí Pandora Lover al teclado. Antes de nada tengo que decir que soy nueva en FanFiction y que no me entero de nada, así que pido disculpas por adelantado por cualquier error que pueda haber.**

**Me gustaría mucho recibir sugerencias, críticas y opiniones sobre los capitulos de esta emocionante historia, trataré de subir uno por día, ya que la historia de por sí está terminada ya.**

**Espero que os guste y que os enamoréis tanto como yo de la historia. Un beso.**

**__________________**

Las semanas transcurrían tranquilas. La certeza de que la guerra no había comenzado aún se debía a las cartas tranquilizadoras de los familiares de los alumnos de Hogwarts y a la nula mención de ello en _El Profeta_.

Hermione y Draco se evitaban, trataban de no mirarse, repitiéndose a sí mismos que se odiaban con todas sus fuerzas.

La muchacha se había refugiado en el estudio para alejar los pensamientos, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Estudiar y llevar los deberes al día la mantenía ocupada, de modo que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por otros asuntos. La verdad era que siempre había hecho lo mismo. Todo el mundo adjudicaba una inteligencia superior a Hermione a pesar de que no la poseía, claro estaba que sabía muchas más cosas que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts pero no era porque fuera inteligente o perspicaz.

Todo se resumía al temor.

Cada vez que Hermione sentía miedo por alguna razón, se refugiaba de él en los libros cerrándole el paso a todos esos hechos que había presenciado en compañía de Ron y Harry: la muerte, la incertidumbre, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la avaricia, la maldad, la guerra e incluso el propio miedo.

Siempre lo había hecho y supo que siempre lo haría, siempre se encerraría en sí misma para no ver todo lo que ella odiaba, todo lo que había visto y ansiaba olvidar.

Draco, por su parte, se refugiaba en algo mucho más básico: el sexo con Pansy. No obstante, sus temores no tenían nada que ver con los de Hermione, él había vivido junto a todo lo que la muchacha temía y, a pesar de que no fuera algo que le agradara, no tenía miedo de ello.

Sus temores estaban prácticamente en su familia, la codicia y los pocos escrúpulos que poseía Lucius ponían nervioso a Draco, y no sin razón. Draco estaba convencido de que su padre haría cualquier cosa por conseguir sus propósitos y el Slytherin no podía sentirse más que un inútil peón en el complicado y estratégico juego de ajedrez de su padre, lo cual lo ponía más iracundo.

Toda la presión por convertirse en Mortífago y la rabia cada vez más creciente hacia su padre la descargaba en las relaciones que tenía con Pansy, sin importarle lo cansada o agotada que estuviera la muchacha, ella debía acudir a él cuando la necesitara. De todas maneras, ella jamás había puesto queja alguna, tal y como le gustaba a Draco.

Harry había decidido poner distancia con Hermione, le resultaba terriblemente frustrante que ella a penas lo advirtiera con todo el esfuerzo que le estaba costando. No es que no se hablaran ni que algo hubiera cambiado de forma violenta, sino que Harry trataba de no mirarla con tanta frecuencia ni entrar en contacto con su piel.

A simple vista parecían gestos insignificantes pero al muchacho le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado comportarse de aquella manera con Hermione.

____

Un día, el profesor Flitwick pidió a sus alumnos un trabajo por parejas en el que tenían que explicar los seis encantamientos más complicados de la historia de la magia, tema que habían estado tratando durante los últimos dos días.

De modo que no hubiera disputas, fue Flitwick quien eligió las parejas:

- Ron Weasly, Lavender Brown – anunció el profesor -. Neville Longbotton, Gregory Goyle…

Los alumnos iban exclamando con entusiasmo o decepción conforme el profesor citaba las parejas. Había tratado mezclar a alumnos de Slytherin y Gryfindor con la intención de que abandonaran su infinita rivalidad.

- Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy…

Aquella pareja provocó un ahogado grito de sorpresa en Hermione y una maldición de Draco. Por si no fueran pocos los problemas de ambos, tener que hacer un trabajo juntos empeoraba las cosas, a pesar de que el odio que sentían el uno por el otro fuera la razón por la que justificaban que no querían trabajar juntos, ambos sabían que no era así.

- Profesor Flitwick, por favor – rogó Hermione cuando la clase hubo finalizado -. ¿No puede ponerme con otra persona…?

- Señorita Granger, es hora de que usted y Malfoy aparquen sus diferencias y aprendan a trabajar juntos. En un futuro, cuando ambos salgan de Hogwarts, no podrán elegir su compañero de trabajo – concluyó el profesor justo antes de marcharse.

Hermione suspiró. No podía negarse a trabajar con Draco, en eso el profesor Flitwick tenía razón, ella no iba siempre a estar a gusto con su compañero, pero aquello no iba a impedirle trabajar. Debía ser fuerte.

Justo antes de marcharse sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas y se giró con una inusitada rapidez alzando la varita. Draco permanecía apoyado en un rincón oscuro de la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su pelo rubio resaltaba en aquella total oscuridad, ofreciéndole un aspecto bello. Su aire casual y la forma en la que mascaba el chicle convertía la imagen en algo de lo que Hermione, muy a su pesar, no pudo apartar los ojos.

Bajó la varita lentamente.

- ¡Cuán desesperada estás por cambiar de pareja! – ironizó Draco - ¿Acaso me tienes… miedo? – inquirió con malicia.

- Estoy desesperada por cambiar de pareja porque odio tenerte cerca – aseguró Hermione.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se burló Draco acercándose más a ella.

La muchacha vaciló y por un momento estuvo tentada a retroceder, no obstante y para sorpresa de ambos, avanzó al igual que Malfoy, de forma que sus cabezas quedaban separadas por unos escasos centímetros.

- Sí – repuso Hermione sin titubear.

Aquella reacción sorprendió a Draco. Jamás había estado a aquella distancia de una mujer que no hubiera caído a sus pies y que osara hablarle como aquella _sangre sucia _lo hacía. Tenía que reconocer que la muchacha tenía agallas.

De pronto, se dieron cuenta de que estaban observándose a los ojos. Sus miradas desafiantes y llenas de aquel odio con un toque de interés diferente provocaron que ambos quedaran petrificados. Hermione observaba en los ojos de Draco el frío hielo de la rabia contenida y éste, a su vez, observaba en los marrones ojos de la muchacha el más ardiente fuego de la sabiduría.

- Está bien, Malfoy – logró decir al cabo de un rato la muchacha, apartándose casi a regañadientes de aquel sobrecogedor contacto visual -. Lo haremos así: yo haré el trabajo de los tres primeros encantamientos y tú harás de los otros tres, de forma que no tengamos que pasar juntos mucho tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco sonrió, no podía creer que aquella impura estuviera dándole órdenes a él. ¿Desde cuándo alguien le decía lo que debía hacer?

- De eso nada, Granger. Lo haremos así: tú harás todo el trabajo mientras yo hago lo que me da la gana.

Y tras aquella imperante frase Draco dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- De eso nada – susurró alzando la varita y apuntando con ella al muchacho -. _¡Levicorpus!_

En aquel momento el cuerpo de Malfoy quedó suspendido en la estancia, como si lo hubieran sujetado por los tobillos, Hermione lo dirigió hasta la pared más próxima y lo dejó en el suelo para que pudiera hacer el pino y no golpearse la cabeza cuando lo soltará.

- No pienso hacer todo el trabajo – aseguró Hermione -. Tú vas a hacer la mitad te guste o no.

Se acercó a él antes de conjurar:

_- ¡Liberacorpus!_

Tal y como ella había previsto, Draco no se hizo daño al bajar del pino pero su furia fue algo totalmente sorprendente para Hermione. Con toda la ira con la que pudo, Malfoy la empotró contra la pared con la varita apuntando directamente a su cuello. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a humillarle de aquella manera, menos una mujer y, muchísimo menos, una _sangre sucia_.

- Creo que no te enteras de cómo van las cosas – masculló Draco con el cuerpo pegado al de Hermione -. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga simplemente porque yo te lo digo.

- No – logró decir la muchacha.

Aquel descaro sorprendió a Draco, aquella estúpida impura estaba sacándole de quicio, su enfado fue a más cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que la tenía pegado a él. En cualquier otra ocasión, Malfoy se habría apartado dando tumbos hacia atrás y probablemente habría quemado la ropa por estar en contacto con una _sangre sucia_, no obstante, no podía negar que aquel contacto le gustaba.

Hermione también advirtió la cercanía entre sus cuerpos y dejó de resistirse para lograr separarse del muchacho. Sus rostros permanecían a escasos centímetros, desde aquella distancia podían observar todos los detalles de las facciones de uno y de otro. Los ojos fríos como el hielo volvieron a entrar en colisión con los ardientes marrones de la muchacha, provocando aquel sentimiento desconocido para ambos.

Draco comenzó a sentir la excitación apretándole en su pantalón. Aquella reacción de su cuerpo lo pilló desprevenido, jamás se había excitado estando únicamente contra el cuerpo de una mujer, con Pansy siempre tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos. Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca cuando sintió en su vientre la excitación del muchacho, aquello lo puso nuevamente nerviosa, aunque no era para menos: Los labios quedaban únicamente separados por escasos centímetros, mientras que sus cuerpos estaban colisionados de tal forma que los pechos de Hermione rozaban el cuerpo de Draco, lo que lo ponía más ansioso.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a florecer en el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, supo que era a pesar de no haberla sentido nunca antes: excitación. El haber advertido el deseo del muchacho en su vientre la había vuelto loca, tan sólo llevaban un par de segundos observándose pero ambos sabían lo que sucedería si no se apartaban el uno del otro…

- ¡Hermione! – se oyó desde la puerta.

Tanto Malfoy como la muchacha se giraron hacia el sonido y descubrieron a Harry y Ron en la puerta de entrada a la clase de encantamientos. La sorpresa fue tal que ni el Slytherin ni Hermione pudieron moverse, al igual que ocurrió con los dos amigos.

El horror de Harry fue tal que por poco se desploma allí mismo. No obstante toda su versión de los hechos cambió cuando comprobó que la varita de Malfoy apuntaba directamente al cuello de su amiga.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó acercándose a ellos con la varita en la mano.

Draco se separó de Hermione con lentitud y dirigió su varita hacia Harry mientras Ron corría hacia su amiga y la abrazaba. Los eternos rivales quedaron separados por escasos metros mientras sostenían la varita en lo alto, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

- Así que… defendiendo a la _sangre sucia_, ¿no es así, Potter? – inquirió Malfoy con extremada maldad.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a dirigirte a ella así! – gruñó él - _¡Expelliar…_

- ¡Basta! – gritó Hermione colocándose en el centro – Haced el favor de dejarlo ya.

Draco y Harry continuaron observándose haciendo caso omiso a la intervención de la muchacha, no obstante, ninguno de los dos atacó por miedo a que el hechizo pudiera colisionar en Hermione.

- Harry, vayámonos – insistió Ron colocando con suavidad una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Potter asintió y con lentitud retrocedió hasta la puerta, Hermione lo sujetaba del brazo temerosa de que pudiera volver a intentar atacar a Malfoy. Justo antes de que abandonaran la clase, Hermione dirigió una última mirada a Draco, que permanecía inmóvil pero sin mostrar aquella postura defensiva, sus ojos entraron en colisión una última vez. Una última mirada desesperada, indecisa y temerosa de interés.

Draco casi corrió hasta la sala común de Slytherin, necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza aquel contacto físico con la hija de muggles, su excitación crecía cada vez que recordaba sus pechos rozando su cuerpo o la extrema proximidad de sus rostros. Por suerte, Pansy se hallaba en la sala común hablando alegremente con unas compañeras de las cuales Draco no tenía ni idea de sus nombres, sin mediar palabra la agarró del brazo con brusquedad y la llevó a su dormitorio.

____

Hermione permanecía en el Gran Comedor tratando de comer su pudín sin mucho éxito mientras Ginny y Lavender hablaban en susurros. La muchacha sabía que debía permanecer atenta a la conversación porque, por lo que había podido llegar a oír, era un tema que preocupaba a Lavender… no obstante, era incapaz de concentrarse.

Aquel contacto con Malfoy la había dejado K.O., sentir su cercanía de aquella manera tan brusca y desesperada había provocado que entrara en la cuenta de que tal vez Malfoy no era el único que sentía interés, ella misma se preguntaba si no deseaba que aquel contacto volviera a suceder.

Hermione había estado recorriendo la mesa Slytherin tratando de encontrar aquella mirada gris a fin de resolver todas sus dudas, pero Malfoy no estaba en al Gran Comedor, lo cual le puso extrañamente nerviosa.

De pronto las puertas principales se abrieron y Hermione dirigió la mirada a ellas. Malfoy y Parkinson avanzaban por los pasillos del Gran Comedor hasta sus asientos. Hermione sintió un atisbo de furia y tristeza en su interior al ver cómo Pansy agarraba orgullosa el brazo de Malfoy sintiéndose una auténtica diosa. La muchacha quiso apartar la mirada de aquella extravagante pareja pero fue incapaz, descubrió casi con gracia que el Slytherin la observaba desde su asiento mientras rodeaba a su novia por los hombros.

Era frustrante saber que una simple mirada entre ellos bastaba para volver a sentir deseos de que sus cuerpos se rozasen.

- Está tremendo, ¿verdad Hermione? – comentó Ginny.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó apartando la mirada de los grises ojos de Draco.

- Malfoy – repuso -. ¡Qué pena que sea un imbécil!

- Sí… qué pena… - coincidió Hermione volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia el Slytherin.

Al menos no era la única que advertía la belleza oculta de Malfoy, a Hermione se le asemejaba a la de un caballo salvaje: indomable, libre y con cierto peligro. Su proximidad a él hacía un par de horas le había dado la oportunidad de presenciar su hermosura al completo, las bellas facciones de su rostro y su cuerpo bien formado por brazos y piernas musculosas y ágiles…

Una figura que quitaba el aliento.

- ¿Qué opinas, Herm? – inquirió esta vez Lavender.

- Lo siento, ¿qué? – volvió a preguntar ella apartándose del contacto visual con Malfoy.

- Si crees que debería decirle a Ron que me gusta – susurró Lavender mortalmente ruborizada.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, no obstante supo inmediatamente que debían haber estado hablando de eso toda la cena. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Ron, que comía con inocencia y ajeno a todo lo demás. Hermione pensó que era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba por Ron y sonrió.

- Sí, yo creo que sí – repuso.

- ¿Y tú, Ginny? – preguntó Lavender.

- No pierdes nada por intentarlo – se limitó a decir la pelirroja.

____

Draco permanecía tumbado boca arriba en la cama dejando que los pensamientos fluyeran libremente por su mente, había tratado frenarlos pero le había resultado totalmente imposible, de modo que decidió dejarse llevar por ellos.

Los sucesos de aquel día habían sido especialmente impactantes, por si el contacto físico con Granger no hubiera terminado por derrotarlo, la mirada furiosa y triste que le había dirigido en el Gran Comedor lo había rematado. Cuanto más pensaba en la excitación que había sentido por la hija de muggles, menos la entendía. Casi se avergonzaba de pensar que había arrastrado a Pansy a su dormitorio para penetrarla una y otra vez hasta que la excitación se desvaneciera, no obstante, su novia no sabía que mientras habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, él no había hecho otra cosa que dejarse llevar por la imagen de Granger pegada a él.

Aquello era patético, simplemente patético. Teniendo una belleza como lo era Pansy… ¿por qué le excitaba Hermione? No podía llegar a entenderlo.

De todas formas, su contacto con la _sangre sucia _le había hecho darse cuenta de la atracción que sentía Potter por ella, recordaba su mirada iracunda cuando había visto su cuerpo pegado al de la chica y su obediencia cuando ella le había pedido que se marcharan. Cada vez que el marcado molestara a Draco, él sabría con qué contraatacar.

______

Harry, Neville, Ginny y Hermione hacían deberes en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Ron y Lavender aparecieron por el retrato de la señora gorda cogidos de la mano, los cuatro se apresuraron a felicitar a la pareja, a sabiendas de que Lavender se habría declarado a Ron y éste la habría aceptado.

Aquel hecho puso más nervioso a Harry si cabía, si su mejor amigo salía con Lavender él tendría que pasar más tiempo con Hermione, motivo por el cual no sabía si alegrarse o mostrase temeroso. Encontrar a su amiga tan cerca de Malfoy hacía unas horas lo había puesto iracundo, le había dado la certeza de que no podría negarse a su atracción por ella, de modo que no servía de nada mantener las distancias con Hermione pues había confirmado así sus sentimientos hacia ella, advirtiendo que no podría mantenerse alejado de su amiga por más tiempo.

La muchacha, por su parte, se sentía extrañamente feliz, aunque no podía negar que no era únicamente por la reciente relación de su amigo con Lavender, descubrir el deseo en los ojos de Malfoy cuando se habían encontrado tan cerca la hacía sentirse halagada y al mismo tiempo ansiosa por otro contacto físico.

____

Los días transcurrían sin novedad alguna, hasta que un día Hermione decidió acercarse a Malfoy para recordarle que debía hacer la mitad del trabajo para el profesor Flitwick. No le hacía especial ilusión acercarse a los Slytherin, sobretodo si Pansy permanecía cerca de Draco, hecho que la ponía extrañamente nerviosa y furiosa, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Se acercó a los integrantes de la casa rival en el campus, cuando los amigos se encontraban tomando el sol sentados en la hierba.

- Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – inquirió Hermione cuando se hubo encontrado a la distancia suficiente como para que la oyera.

Draco levantó la mirada para encontrase con los ojos marrones de Granger por un momento, permanecía tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Pansy mientras ésta le acariciaba los rubios mechones de pelo con ternura.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cerrando los ojos, negándose a su mirada y a incorporarse para hablar con ella.

Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era volver a sentir deseo por ella si se encontraban solos.

- ¿Has hecho la mitad del trabajo?

A Draco le sorprendió que Hermione creyera que realmente haría su parte del trabajo de encantamientos, sonrió y se incorporó para dirigir a la muchacha una mirada llena de malicia.

- Te dije que lo harías tú, no pienso mover un dedo – contestó simplemente.

- Y yo te dije que no lo haría sola – repuso Hermione desafiante -. No pienso hacer nada a menos que tú no hagas lo mismo.

- Entonces suspenderemos encantamientos – se limitó a decir Draco.

- Suspenderemos entonces – concluyó Hermione alejándose.

Draco sonrió al ver el valor de Granger al atreverse a dirigirse a él mientras estaba con sus amigos.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada para no suspender encantamientos? – inquirió Pansy, que continuaba acariciando al muchacho.

- ¿De verdad crees que Granger no hará el trabajo? No estará dispuesta a suspender ninguna asignatura, y menos por mi culpa – repuso Draco -. Hará el trabajo.

Sin embargo, no pudo saber lo equivocado que estaba. Hermione no iba a dejar que Malfoy la manipulara de aquella forma, prefería suspender a tener que hacerle el trabajo a aquel odioso Slytherin.


	3. El trabajo de Encantamientos

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews de apoyo, es muy gratificante saber no sólo que la gente emplea parte de su tiempo en leer tus fics, sino que además te felicitan por ello. Nadie se puede hacer a la idea de lo agradecida que me siento :)**

**Gracias a los reviews, voy a subir capítulos con mayor frecuencia, ya que no tiene sentido haceros esperar para leer la historia, ya que, como ya he dicho, está terminada.**

**Igual os animo a que sigáis mandándome sugerencias, críticas, ánimos, etc. Espero que disfrutéis con el tercer capítulo ^^**

**Un beso!**

**_______________________**

- Estoy muy disgustado con ustedes – continuó el profesor Flitwick -. Ya no es que me hayan entregado un trabajo mal elaborado o carente de sentido… es que simplemente no me lo han entregado.

Hermione y Draco permanecían frente al profesor de encantamientos mientras éste los regañaba por no haber realizado el trabajo.

- No sólo van a provocar que sus casas resten veinte puntos sino que deberán entregarme el trabajo la semana que viene y como éste tenga una nota menor que un siete, los castigaré y restaré otros veinte puntos a cada casa – amenazó el profesor.

Draco estaba cuanto menos, sorprendido. No había llegado a creer que Granger no hubiera hecho el trabajo, al parecer su carácter y el no dejarse manipular estaba por encima que sus notas y los estudios, hecho que extrañamente le gustó de la _sangre sucia_.

Hermione, por su parte, no se arrepentía de no haber hecho el trabajo, no iba a dejar que Malfoy la utilizara para sus fines siempre que quisiera. El rostro del muchacho cuando el profesor Flitwick había pedido su trabajo y ésta había asegurado que no lo tenían había hecho que valiera la pena la resta de veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

El profesor de encantamientos abandonó la clase con aire malhumorado.

- Entonces… ¿cuándo dices que harás tu mitad de trabajo? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco la miró con violencia, aún después de que el profesor Flitwick les hubiera regañado tenía ganas de bromear. No obstante, sabía que Granger no haría el trabajo a menos que él hiciera la mitad.

- Para la semana que viene estará hecho – repuso mientras cogía sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.

- Tendremos que hacerlo juntos – comentó Hermione antes de que Draco se marchara –. Si no sacamos más de un siete el profesor Flitwick nos castigará, y me niego a pasar más tiempo del que debo contigo.

Malfoy suspiró. La hija de muggles tenía razón, debían hacer el trabajo juntos para sacar mejor nota. Por una parte, la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella lo intrigó, aunque trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo era porque sabía que a Potter le molestaría.

- Quedaremos mañana en la biblioteca, a la noche – acordó Draco, no quería que nadie le viera estando con una _sangre sucia_.

- Está bien.

Hermione cogió sus libros de encantamientos y salió de su dormitorio para penetrar en la sala común de Gryffindor, el que no hubiera nadie sorprendió a la muchacha aunque también la alivió: no quería preguntas sobre a dónde iba o con quién. Justo cuando se dirigía al retrato, Harry la sorprendió por detrás.

- Dios mío, Harry… - jadeó Hermione - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

- No era mi intención – se disculpó él -. ¿A dónde vas?

La muchacha respiró aliviada, de todas las personas con las que podía haberse encontrado, lo había hecho con uno de sus mejores amigos, al cual no le importaba en absoluto contar la verdad.

- A la biblioteca, tengo que repetir el trabajo con Malfoy.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – se ofreció Harry.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado decir que sí ya que estaba tanto deseosa como temerosa de aquel encuentro con el Slytherin. Sin embargo, contestó:

- No, no hace falta.

- Está bien – se rindió Harry.

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca y, como había esperado, no encontró a Malfoy por ningún lado. Aquello la tranquilizó y la puso nerviosa al mismo tiempo, sus contradictorias emociones la ponían frenética.

____

Draco sabía que estaba llegando tarde, hacía cinco minutos que debía haber estado en la biblioteca y, sin embargo, estaba en la cama con Pansy. La sola idea de encontrarse a solas con la _sangre sucia _lo ponía nervioso, nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Sabía que debía ir a hacer con ella el trabajo o, que de lo contrario, suspendería encantamientos, asignatura que debía aprobar con buena nota si quería ser un verdadero Mortífago.

Se levantó de la cama y vaciló antes de vestirse, el seductor cuerpo desnudo de Pansy lo llamaba y Draco necesitaba debilitar cualquier excitación posible a la hora de estar con Granger, no iba volver a consentir que se sintiera excitado únicamente rozándola.

Suspirando volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se sumergió en el atractivo cuerpo de su novia, que había observado no sin cierto interés la escena y la indecisión del Slytherin.

____

Hermione esperó durante más de diez minutos y, cuando estuvo segura de que Malfoy no aparecería o lo haría mucho más tarde, comenzó a recoger información sobre los seis encantamientos más complicados de la historia de la magia. No le agradaba hacer aquello sola pero debía reconocer que estar sin Draco era un alivio para ella, no obstante, tampoco iba a hacerlo ella todo.

Draco se vistió lo más veloz que pudo y, sin mirar a Pansy, salió disparado de la habitación. Llegaba una hora y media tarde, mucho más de lo que él hubiera esperado. En aquel momento el encuentro con Granger no le importó más de lo normal, iba confiado de que toda la excitación que pudiera sentir un cuerpo humano lo había derrochado con Pansy aquella noche.

Irrumpió en la biblioteca jadeando y buscó por todos los rincones. No había señal de la Gryffindor. De pronto, se fijó en una de las mesas que permanecía iluminada, se dirigió hasta ella y encontró una vela casi consumida sobre ésta. A su lado se hallaban un par de libros apilados y una nota que rezaba:

"_He adelantado algo de trabajo, los apuntes están bajo la pila de libros que he usado para encontrar información. Busca algo sobre el segundo encantamiento más complicado en estos libros, espero que te sirva de ayuda y que mañana seas más puntual._

_Hermione Granger._"

Draco releyó la nota un par de veces, asombrado. En un principio le había molestado que Granger no hubiera estado en la biblioteca esperándole, a lo que estaba acostumbrado, se había enfurecido al comprobar que había estado preparándose tan a fondo con Pansy para nada. No obstante, aquella nota cambió su visión de las cosas.

El gesto de que Hermione le hubiera dejado los libros y apuntes que debía seguir para continuar con el trabajo lo había conmovido, nadie le había ofrecido algo a cambio de nada… y menos cuando se había portado tan mal con esa persona. Incluso sus padres, que lo llenaban de caprichos y comodidades, lo hacían con un fin, que era que Draco siguiera sus pasos convirtiéndose en Mortífago. Crabbe y Goyle sólo obedecían sus órdenes a cambio de ser los mejores amigos del chico más popular de Hogwarts. Pansy… Pansy hacía todo cuando Draco le pedía por debilidad, obedecer sus reglas significaba estar con él, que era lo que Pansy quería.

Todo cuanto lo rodeaba era un tira y afloja, nadie hacía nada por él si Draco no ofrecía algo a cambio. Pero Hermione le había ofrecido ayuda para el trabajo incluso después de haberla dejado tirada, sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo había estado esperando por él.

____

Al día siguiente, Draco quiso acercarse a Hermione… no estaba seguro de si quería darle las gracias, pedirle perdón o simplemente estar cerca de ella. El caso era que no se separaba de ninguno de sus amigos, sobretodo de Harry, hecho que ponía a Draco igual de nervioso y ansioso que cada vez que debía encontrarse con ella.

Aquella noche, Malfoy trató de ser puntual aunque tampoco lo consiguió, aunque diez minutos tarde era su record hasta el momento. Penetró en la biblioteca y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde había estado haciendo el trabajo la noche anterior. Encontró a Hermione cogiendo un par de libros de las estanterías, absorta en sus pensamientos mientras una pluma escribía en uno de los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Cuando se volvió y advirtió la presencia de Malfoy, dio un pequeño respingo provocando que la pluma cayera.

- Me has asustado – aseguró dejando los libros sobre la mesa y volviendo a concentrarse para poner la pluma en movimiento.

- ¿Cómo supiste que vendría? – inquirió él de pronto.

- No te sigo.

- Me dejaste una nota diciendo cómo podía continuar el trabajo – explicó Draco -, lo cual significa que sabías que vendría, aunque fuera tarde.

Hermione lo miró con suavidad, no esperaba aquella pregunta, ni siquiera estaba segura de conocer la respuesta.

- No lo sé – repuso honestamente -. Simplemente supe que vendrías, confié en ti.

Si la muchacha no se esperaba la pregunta, menos se esperó Draco su respuesta. No sólo le había ofrecido los libros y los apuntes para continuar el trabajo, sino que también había confiado en él.

- Hice bien en confiar en ti, viniste – dijo Hermione tratando de romper el sobrecogedor silencio -. ¿Hiciste tu parte del trabajo?

- Sí – asintió Draco colocando su parte del trabajo sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha.

- Genial – se apresuró a decir antes de que el contacto visual con el Slytherin la cegara por completo -. Hoy adelantaremos una buena parte.

Los dos compañeros se pusieron manos a la obra con la tarea, mientras Draco buscaba información sobre el siguiente encantamiento, Hermione ordenaba y agrupaba ideas para escribirlo.

Pasaron un par de noches así, quedando en la biblioteca. A ambos les costaba admitir que no era tan malo trabajar el uno con el otro, no obstante, había momentos de tensión y otros en los que simplemente saltaban chispas.

Un día Draco se quedó observando cómo Hermione trataba de coger un libro de una alta estantería, hazaña que provocó una mayor visión de su cuerpo. No es que el muchacho hubiera llegado a pensar que la _sangre sucia _no tuviera buen aspecto, pero su vientre plano lo había sorprendido notablemente: todas aquellas estudiantes que tenían buen tipo lo lucían hasta la saciedad desabrochándose los botones de la camisa o anudándola para dejar ver lo que Hermione escondía.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la contemplaba.

- Nada – gruñó él.

Pero, por supuesto, las cosas no quedaron así, Hermione también había sido sorprendida mirando el bello rostro del Slytherin mientras éste se concentraba en buscar información. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, sonrió a Hermione con cierta picardía.

- ¿Qué miras?

- Nada – se apresuró a contestar la muchacha bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Harry, por su parte, se sentía extrañamente nervioso. Veía cada noche a Hermione marcharse a la biblioteca, lo más curioso de ello era que cada día lo hacía con más tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que sustituía al miedo de los primeros días. Una noche no pudo evitar seguir a la muchacha, la visión de Malfoy y ella trabajando juntos le puso los pelos de punta pero le tranquilizó. Podía haber sido algo peor.

Lo que Harry no pudo llegar a imaginar era que aquella noche, después de que él los espiara, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Draco y Hermione habían quedado como un día cualquiera, su trabajo estaba terminado y debían entregarlo al día siguiente. Aquello no impidió que ambos se encontraran en la biblioteca, repasando cualquier fallo en el ensayo, se jugaban mucho con aquel trabajo.

Una vez más, Hermione se levantó para coger un libro de una estantería superior. En la biblioteca estaban prohibidos los hechizos, de modo que no pudo utilizar el hechizo _"Wingardum Leviosa" _para cogerlo. Draco observaba desde su asiento el nulo intento de su compañera para coger el libro, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Por Dios – murmuró.

Sabía que Hermione no le solicitaría ayuda, jamás lo hacía y no empezaría a hacerlo en aquel momento. De modo que, sin que ella se lo pidiera, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó cuando se encontraba a su lado.

- Ése – repuso la muchacha señalando el libro.

Draco se puso de puntillas y rozó con los dedos la tapadera del libro, en un desesperado intento por agarrarlo se le resbaló de las manos y lo tiró al suelo. Ambos se agacharon para recogerlo.

El contacto de sus manos para aferrar el libro caído en el suelo provocó que se miraran, una mirada que se convirtió en su perdición.

Malfoy cogió el libro y continuó mirando a Hermione mientras los dos se levantaban, sin perder en ningún momento la magia de aquella peligrosa mirada. Una vez que se encontraron el uno frente al otro, Draco le pasó el libro y ésta lo sujetó apartando brevemente la mirada, gesto que no le gustó demasiado al Slytherin que, con una mano, sujetó con toda la delicadeza que pudo el mentón de Hermione y lo elevó para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

Sus rostros volvían a estar a escasos centímetros, sus cuerpos únicamente separados por el libro que ella sostenía, el deseo prohibido y la intimidación empapaba la atmósfera. Sin poderlo evitar, Hermione se acercó a Draco, rompiendo la barrera que ambos habían tallado con exquisito cuidado, y lo besó.

A pesar de que no fuera el primer beso para ninguno de los dos, ambos sintieron como si lo fuera. El amor y el odio se fusionaron de tal manera que convirtieron aquel beso en algo nuevo, algo que ninguno de los dos habían experimentado. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban con una precisión insólita, sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro convirtiendo el beso en algo totalmente mágico, fuera de aquel mundo.

Hermione dejó caer el libro que tenía entre las manos y rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, jugando con los rubios mechones de pelo que se encontraban entrelazados a sus dedos. Malfoy, totalmente fuera de sí, sujetó a Hermione de la cadera y la empotró con suavidad contra la pared sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, provocando que sus cuerpos volvieran a entrar en colisión. Aquel contacto fue suficiente para excitarlos, no obstante, Draco no hizo nada por llevar las cosas más allá, por primera vez, no sentía deseos de llevársela a la cama. No porque no tuviera deseos de hundirse en su morena piel, sino porque quería ir despacio, despacio y con cuidado como aquel beso que compartían. Un beso lleno de precaución, lentitud y sobretodo, ternura infinita.

Hermione jamás había experimentado algo así, había besado a Viktor Krum en cuarto curso, pero aquel beso no podía compararse con el del jugador profesional de quidditch. Aquel beso les daba la certeza a ambos de lo que tantas semanas habían tratado de negar.

De igual forma, Draco disfrutó de aquel beso como si hubiera sido el primero, a pesar de haber besado a un gran número de chicas. Aquella extremada sensualidad y lentitud no había podido experimentarla con ninguna otra, para aquel punto Draco ya se las estaría llevando a la cama. Con Hermione era diferente, todo era mucho más dulce, más pasional. No debía imaginarse besándose con ninguna otra, la excitación era automática al ver el bello rostro de Granger con los ojos cerrados, besándolo con ternura.

Draco cerró los ojos, no porque no quisiera verla, sino para experimentar las sensaciones que ella debía estar viviendo con los ojos cerrados, sensaciones que para él fueron totalmente nuevas ya que jamás había tenido el detalle de cerrar los ojos al besar a alguien. Tan pronto como lo hizo, el más posesivo de los pensamientos de Malfoy rugió "es mía".

De pronto, el eco de un portazo resonó en la biblioteca, hecho que provocó que Hermione y Draco se apartaran automáticamente. Hermione recogió el libro del suelo y simuló buscar su debido sitio en las estanterías y Draco se apresuró a sentarse en la mesa que ambos utilizaban, fingiendo escribir.

La figura de Pansy apareció en pocos segundos.

- ¡Estás aquí! – anunció dirigiéndose a Malfoy – Llevo un rato buscándote.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

- Bueno es que… como hace días que no lo hacemos a las noches… - se limitó a decir.

Hermione sintió nauseas ante aquella frase, sabía que a Pansy no le importaba admitir que mantenía relaciones sexuales con Draco, de hecho, era algo que la enorgullecía. Le gustaba que la gente supiera que se tiraba al chico más popular y divino de todo Hogwarts.

- Te dije el otro día que tengo que hacer un trabajo con Granger – repuso Draco con una nota de enfado en su voz, no le gustaba la idea de que Pansy le hubiera estado espiando y mucho menos de que le hubiera interrumpido.

- Oh pero… has terminado, ¿no? – inquirió Pansy observando el trabajo sobre la mesa -. Vayámonos a tu habitación antes de que se nos pegue algo de la _sangre sucia_.

Hermione cerró los ojos con cierto dolor, no era la primera vez que la insultaban de aquella manera tan cruel pero la certeza de cómo derrocharía Malfoy su excitación con aquel beso que acababan de darse aquella noche le causó más dolor del que hubiera podido imaginar.

Draco adivinó los sentimientos de Hermione al observarla pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que limitarse a compartir una última mirada con ella mientras Pansy asía su brazo y lo arrastraba con ella hasta la salida.

En cuanto el eco de un nuevo portazo llegó a los oídos de Hermione, se apoyó contra la pared más próxima y se dejó caer sujetándose las piernas con las rodillas. Un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos se abría paso ante ella. No podía creerse que hubiera besado a Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos que le hubiera gustado.

Sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, de saltar, de sonreír o incluso de salir corriendo. No obstante, supo que tarde o temprano debía desahogarse antes de que aquel remolino de emociones terminara por acabar con ella.

Tal y como Hermione había adivinado, Draco vertió su excitación con la hija de muggles en el cuerpo de Pansy. Sin embargo, aquella noche Malfoy se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de aquel dulce beso, pensando única y exclusivamente en Hermione.

Pansy sonrió más satisfecha que nunca al terminar, contenta de que por fin Draco mostrara algo de sentimiento en sus relaciones. Ella no podía siquiera imaginar que su novio no pensaba en ella mientras la penetraba con intensidad.


	4. Buckbeak

**Holaa! Aquí ando de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de ERES MÍA, una vez más dar las gracias por los reviews y animaros a que sigáis comentado.**

**Os informo que este fic tiene en total 11 capítulos más un Epílogo: romance, amor, misterio, lemons, intriga, miedo, tristeza… Esta historia tiene un poco de todo, pero sobretodo hace que nos demos cuenta de que nada es imposible y de que, cuando el hielo y el fuego entran en colisión… El juego se torna a peligroso…**

**Espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo ^^**

_____________________________

Los días transcurrían con tanta rapidez que se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas, a su vez, en meses. Noviembre llegó con el primer copo de nieve derramado en el _campus_ de Hogwarts.

El profesor Flitwick estaba encantado con el trabajo de Draco y Hermione, su nota fue simplemente brillante. Los dos compañeros no volvieron a hablar durante todo aquel tiempo, se limitaban a observarse cuando estaban seguros de que nadie les prestaba atención. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de odio, miedo, incertidumbre, desesperación, pasión e incluso amor.

Hermione había encontrado la persona adecuada con la que desahogarse, había estado barajando durante semanas varios nombres hasta que había decidido cuál era su mejor opción. Una noche de octubre cogió la capa invisible de Harry y recorrió los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Se asomó a la ventana y, tras comprobar que se hallaba sólo en la casa, tocó la puerta con cierta timidez.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó cogiendo la escopeta.

- Soy Hermione – respondió ella tras la capa invisible.

Hagrid se acercó con lentitud a la puerta y la abrió, el no ver a Hermione fuera no le sorprendió, estaba seguro de que llevaría la capa invisible de Harry. Cuando la figura de la más brillante de los alumnos de Hogwarts apareció en su pequeño hogar, Hagrid cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- ¡Qué alegría verte, Hermione! – exclamó ofreciéndole asiento -. ¿Una taza de té?

- Sí, por favor – aceptó ella con la voz apagada.

Hagrid notó aquel tono de voz y frunció el entrecejo, más tarde sacudió la cabeza y supuso que el frío que hacía fuera de la cabaña sería la causante.

- ¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita? – preguntó llenando la enorme taza con té caliente -. No me malinterpretes, me encanta que vengáis a visitarme, es sólo que… no te esperaba.

- Hay algo que quiero contarte.

- Vaya – volvió a exclamar Hagrid sorprendido –. Esto tampoco me lo esperaba. Es decir, me alegra que vengas a mí para contarme algo pero… no sé, ¿no sería tal vez más fácil contárselo a Harry o Ron?

- No puedo contárselo a nadie… nadie lo comprendería – repuso Hermione tratando de evitar en vano no derramar lágrimas.

- Eh, eh… Hermione, vamos. No llores – suplicó el gigante ofreciéndole un pañuelo del tamaño de una sábana -. Estás asustándome, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

- Creo… creo que me he enamorado – contestó cabizbaja.

Hagrid sonrió.

- Hermione, eso no es nada malo. Es lo más normal del mundo, no debe preocuparte. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Hagrid se llevó la taza de té a la boca justo antes de que la muchacha suspirara.

- Draco Malfoy.

El gigante se atragantó y comenzó a toser enérgicamente. Hermione, sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo, corrió hasta él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Será una broma, ¿no?

- No – negó Hermione cuando volvió a su asiento, antes de dar un largo sorbo al té que contenía la taza casi más grande que su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? – trató de preguntar Hagrid.

- Supongo que desde principio de curso me he sentido atraída por él – confesó Hermione, feliz por poder desahogarse al fin -. Hace un par de semanas nos besamos – añadió con vergüenza.

- ¿Qué os besasteis? – repitió Hagrid con sorpresa.

- Sí… creo que, que él siente algo por mi también.

- ¿Lo habéis hablado? – preguntó Hagrid con más calma, haciéndose a la idea de que el problema de su amiga no era un chiste.

- No… no hemos coincidido – repuso ella.

Así habían permanecido como mínimo una hora, hablando de los sentimientos de Hermione, permitiendo que se desahogara, que hablara de lo que llevaba meses tratando de ocultar.

A diferencia de la muchacha, Draco no había hablado del tema con nadie. No porque no sintiera ganas de soltarlo de una vez sino porque no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie como para que fuera a guardarle el secreto. De todas maneras, sentía cierta vergüenza. "Una _sangre sucia_", pensaba, "por Dios, Draco, ¡vas a convertirte en Mortífago!".

Aquella idea lo agobiaba tanto que era incapaz de pensar algo con coherencia. Ya no tenía tan claro que quisiera destruir a todos los hijos de muggles, le resultaba ridículo pensar que un beso había cambiado toda su forma de pensar, pero así era. El beso de Hermione había sido el mayor gesto de amor que nadie jamás había tenido con él, Granger le había ofrecido todo su amor y cariño sin esperar nada a cambio, no obstante, Draco no había podido evitar mostrar sus sentimientos en aquel beso.

____

Las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas solían ser bastante aburridas, todas salvo aquella. Todos los alumnos se encontraban de pie frente a un hipogrifo, Hermione, Ron y Harry sabían que era el propio _Buckbeak_, aunque después de los hechos recientes era más conocido como _Whiterwings_.

- Como ya sabéis – decía Hagrid -, para acercarse a un hipogrifo hay que mirarlo directamente a los ojos y hacer una suave reverencia, si éste os responde, entonces podréis acercaros a él sin temor. Para que os quitéis el miedo a las criaturas mágicas, voy a pedir a dos alumnos que monten a _Buc_... _Whiterwings _y den una vuelta con él. ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione miró con curiosidad a Hagrid y éste le sonrió. Con cuidado miró a los ojos a _Buckbeak _e hizo una prolongada reverencia. El hipogrifo no tardó en contestarle y ésta se acercó a él alegremente.

Draco observaba atónito el cariño con el que Hermione acariciaba al hipogrifo y, por un momento, sintió verdadera envidia. Llevaba meses queriendo acercarse a Hermione, llevaba meses queriendo volver a repetir, muy a su pesar, aquel magnífico beso.

- Así es exactamente como se hace – la felicitó Hagrid –. Veamos… ¿Malfoy?

Toda la clase, incluyendo Draco y Hermione, miraron al profesor con sorpresa. Harry hubiera echado humo por las orejas si hubiera sido posible, no comprendía cómo Hagrid había puesto de pareja a Malfoy y Hermione… él debía de agarrar las suaves caderas de su amiga y volar con ella por el terreno de Hogwarts, no aquel imbécil.

Mientras Draco hacía la reverencia y esperaba a que _Buckbeak _la repitiera, Hagrid miró de soslayo a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

Draco se subió al hipogrifo detrás de Hermione sintiéndose intimidado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la cantidad de personas por los que estaban siendo observados.

- De acuerdo, dar una vuelta y volved dentro de un cuarto de hora para contarnos vuestra experiencia – ordenó Hagrid justo antes de dar una palmada en el lomo de _Buckbeak _y que éste echara a volar.

Draco se agarró con fuerza a la cadera de Hermione sorprendido por el brusco despegue que había tenido la criatura y no se soltó de allí, no por miedo sino por puro placer. Sentir sus cuerpos cerca era mucho más placentero que el asombroso paisaje nevado que se abría paso ante ellos, el cielo era el límite.

El hipogrifo voló alegre durante un par de minutos, ofreciéndoles a Hermione y Draco un sinnúmero de vistas espectaculares para grabar en su memoria.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Draco agachándose y bajando la cabeza de su compañera para que no se golpeara con una rama.

- ¡Ah! – chilló ella sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

- Déjame ver.

Habían salido del terreno boscoso pero ello no significaba que hubieran dejado de volar, el batir de las alas de _Buckbeak _impedía que Malfoy pudiera comprobar el estado de la brecha que Hermione tenía en el brazo. El abrigo que llevaba la muchacha dada la estación del año en la que estaban no ayudaba demasiado.

Con cuidado la sujetó de los hombros para que pudiera darse media vuelta sobre el hipogrifo y quedar de cara a él. La sangre se escapaba por la herida llenando el abrigo de un rojo charco de sangre, pero el encontrarse el uno frente al otro a tan escasa distancia con aquel hermoso paisaje alrededor los distrajo.

Una punzada de dolor provocó que Hermione volviera a la realidad.

- Será mejor que nos bajemos – apuntó Draco observando con cuidado la herida.

_Buckbeak _los dejó en un pequeño descampado y corrió tras un hurón que usaría como comida. Hermione se sentó en el suelo y Draco se situó frente a ella, remangándola y tratando de usar pequeños hechizos de curación.

- No servirá de nada, la brecha es bastante grande – aseguró Hermione.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, él trataba de ayudarla y así se lo agradecía.

- Hay un par de vendas en mi bolsa, coge una, por favor – pidió la muchacha.

La sorpresa de Draco ante aquella frase borró todo su enfado.

- Veo que vas preparada – comentó al abrir su bolsa y contemplar su gran botiquín.

- Hago prácticas con la señora Promfrey – explicó.

El Slytherin se acercó al brazo de Hermione y lo rodeó con las vendas con exquisito cuidado. Ambos estaban más pendientes de la proximidad entre ellos que de la propia herida, Draco maldecía en sus pensamientos, ansiaba con desesperación volver a besarla… quería simplemente abrazarla aunque fuera una auténtica locura.

- Ya está – repuso cuando terminó.

Cuando el muchacho levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos de Hermione apuntándolo directamente, lo cual le hizo estremecer. Draco esperó hasta que ella se acercara como la última vez pero nada sucedió, Hermione quería comprobar si Malfoy sentía algo por ella, si quería besarla, él sería el que debía acercarse.

Draco continuó esperando, negándose a ser él quien diera el primer paso, una vez más Hermione bajó la mirada (aquella vez decepcionada, no avergonzada) y él acercó su mano a la mejilla de ésta con una lentitud que lo sorprendió a él mismo. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el pómulo de la muchacha volvió a sentirse vivo, al igual que ella, que había vuelto a clavar sus marrones ojos en los grises de Malfoy.

La mano de Draco continuó acariciando el rostro de Hermione con una naturalidad fuera de lo normal, con ella a su lado aquellos detalles dulces y emotivos le salían solos, cosa que jamás hubiera llegado a imaginar. De todas formas, le gustaba sentirse como Hermione la hacía sentir: tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo, alejado de los problemas y angustias… acababa de advertir que una hija de muggles había conseguido sacar de él lo que nunca nadie, ni siquiera un _sangre limpia_, había logrado sacar.

Contento y agradecido por la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas y gratificantes que estaba viviendo, se acercó a Hermione y posó sus labios en los de la muchacha con los ojos cerrados. Ella respiró aliviada y rodeó en cuello de Draco con sus brazos con tanta desesperación que ambos cayeron al frío césped.

El calor que emanaba un cuerpo junto al otro en la hierba compensaba la baja temperatura de la atmósfera. Hermione sujetaba el rostro de Draco entre sus manos con cariño mientras él acariciaba su espalda con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Pasaron así unos diez minutos. Fue Hermione la que advirtió la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban allí, con dulzura apartó a regañadientes el rostro de Draco del suyo y lo miró por un momento a los ojos manteniendo sus frentes aún unidas.

- Debemos irnos – anunció ella con tristeza.

- No – se le escapó un gruñido Draco para sorpresa de ambos.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme – sonrió Hermione para alivio del muchacho ante aquella muestra de sentimientos.

- Entonces quédate.

Hermione sonrió una vez más, Hagrid le había brindado la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy a solas y ella había descubierto lo que quería: Draco también estaba interesado en ella.

- Si no aparecemos pronto, sospecharán – apuntó Hermione.

- Tienes razón – reconoció Draco con rabia mientras se incorporaba.

Los dos se pusieron en pie y se sacudieron la nieve que poblaba sus cabellos y túnicas. _Buckbeak _apareció tras el silbido de Hermione y ambos vacilaron antes de subirse a él, aquellos minutos habían sido perfectos como para dejarlos en el olvido tras subir al hipogrifo. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de cuándo se podría repetir aquel maravilloso momento.

Draco suspiró y se acercó a Hermione casi con ansiedad pero respetando la dulzura y ternura con la que siempre se besaban. Aquel último beso fue corto pero intenso, ambos se montaron en _Buckbeak _con la esperanza de que no fuera un beso de despedida.

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso pero al mismo tiempo afectivo, Hermione apoyó su espalda en el fuerte pecho Draco mientras éste acariciaba con ternura sus caderas en el trayecto. Cuando sobrevolaron la gran fila de alumnos se separaron automáticamente, el aterrizaje fue mucho más pausado que el despegue.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió Hagrid examinando con cuidado el brazo lastimado de Hermione.

- Pasamos por un tramo de bosque y una rama… - comenzó a explicar ella.

Draco bajó de _Buckbeak _ajeno a la clase, su mente estaba en aquel pequeño descampado, junto a Hermione. No obstante, el rostro enfurecido de Harry lo devolvió a la realidad y se acercó a la muchacha, sirviéndose de excusa el cada vez mayor enfado de su rival. Draco le sonrió con malicia, a lo que Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no adelantarse y golpear violentamente el rostro enrojecido por el frío de Malfoy.

Aquella misma noche Harry visitó a Hagrid ocultado en la capa invisible, al igual que cuando lo había visitado Hermione, Hagrid preguntó quién era armándose con la escopeta, la voz de su amigo Harry lo tranquilizó y abrió la puerta para permitir que pasara.

Le sorprendía la cantidad de visitas nocturnas por parte de sus amigos aquellos meses.

- ¿Una taza de té? – ofreció Hagrid sentándose.

- Claro, gracias – agradeció cuando cogió la enorme taza humeante, aun trataba de mostrarse enfadado con su amigo, pero no podía.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner a Hermione con Malfoy como pareja de vuelo? – recriminó Harry dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? – inquirió Hagrid con confusión -. Son dos alumnos más de mi clase…

- ¡Sabes que se odian! – lo interrumpió Harry al borde de la rabia - ¡Podía haberle pasado a Hermione cualquier cosa!

- Hermione es lo suficientemente inteligente como para defenderse ella sola, de cualquier forma no ha pasado nada – repuso el guardabosques con el mismo tono de voz que su amigo mago.

Harry trató de serenarse. Hagrid tenía razón, Hermione había vuelto sana y salva, aunque sospechaba que la historia de la rama no justificaba su herida en el brazo, el rostro sonriente que había mostrado al bajar de _Buckbeak _le daba la certeza de que nada malo había ocurrido.

- Lo siento es que… bueno… hay algo que me gustaría contarte – dijo Harry al cabo de un breve silencio.

- ¿Por qué será que últimamente todos venís a contarme algo? – balbuceó Hagrid para sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… bueno, estoy enamorado de Hermione – confesó Harry.

Hagrid volvió a atragantarse con el té que había tomado, aquello era un auténtico quebradero de cabezas para él… Harry enamorado de Hermione, Hermione de Draco y Draco… Hagrid sonrió ante la idea de que Draco se presentara en su cabaña para confesarle su amor por alguien.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia? – inquirió Harry con curiosidad.

- Nada – se apresuró a responder -. Es sólo que… es raro.

- Sí, puede que sí. ¿Crees que debería decírselo?

- ¿A Hermione? – Harry asintió -. No, no lo creo. Es decir, yo preferiría conformarme con su amistad…

De pronto tocaron la puerta. El Gryffindor se colocó la capa invisible por encima mientras Hagrid abría la puerta. Hermione esperaba al otro lado de la puerta con un paquete entre las manos.

- Hola – saludó alegremente mientras penetraba en la habitación –. Venía a darte las gracias por lo de la clase de…

- ¿La clase extraordinaria que te di el otro día sobre los centauros? – trató de disimular Hagrid, apurado –. De nada, fue un placer.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño, la mirada desesperada del guardabosques y las dos tazas de té sobre la mesa le hizo comprender que tal vez estuviera acompañado, tal vez Harry se encontraba con la capa invisible.

- Oh… bueno, te había traído unas pastas en agradecimiento a aquella fabulosa clase sobre los…

- Centauros – se apresuró a decir Hagrid.

- Centauros – repitió Hermione -. Pero, vendré otro día a tomar el té… acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un trabajo de… runas antiguas. Nos vemos, Hagrid.

- Hasta otra, Hermione – se despidió.

Tan pronto como la muchacha se hubo marchado, Harry se quitó la capa invisible y miró a Hagrid con ojos interrogantes.

- No hay nada que me estés ocultando, ¿verdad Hagrid? – inquirió.

- Por supuesto que no – aseguró él nervioso.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro que no.

Harry pareció convencido ante aquella respuesta y finalizó el interrogatorio, con lo cual Hagrid respiró tranquilo por fin. Le daba pena no poder contarle a Harry que estar enamorado de Hermione era una pérdida de tiempo porque ella había a su vez estaba enamorada de otra persona, no obstante, no quería traicionar la confianza de su amiga contándole el más preciado de sus secretos a Harry. El guardabosques suspiró y rellenó otra taza de té para su amigo y él.

Aquella noche se presentaba larga.

______________________

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el cap.**

**Hagrid atormentado con tantas confesiones; Harry furioso porque su amigo no le haya dado la oportunidad de montar en **_**Buckbeak **_**con Hermione; Draco y ella esperanzados por encontrarse en más ocasiones. **

**Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando encuentren la manera de poder estar juntos? ¿Será todo tan bonito como hasta ahora?**

**Saltarán chispas :)**

**Os dejo un poquitín con la mosca para el siguiente capítulo, espero poder subirlo dentro de un par de horas, sino, tendréis que esperar a mañana ^^**

**Un besoo!**


	5. Disputas

**Hola otra vez! Bueno, quería subir pronto este capítulo para que vierais que no todo es tan fácil en la relación de Draco-Hermione. **

**Doy gracias, una vez más, por los reviews y por todas esas personas que han puesto ERES MÍA en sus historias favoritas :) me hace muy feliz saber que este fic os gusta casi tanto como a mí ^^**

**Disfrutad y recordad que, el odio y el amor, junto a la magia, siempre van unidos..**

_______________________

El profesor Snape explicaba de forma rigurosa la mejor forma de hacer una poción curativa, no obstante, muy pocos eran los alumnos que prestaban atención a sus palabras, la mayoría de ellos permanecían inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco y Hermione habían montado en _Buckbeak_, ambos trataban de pensar cómo acercarse el uno al otro, con más bien poco resultado. Harry, por su parte, continuaba escondiendo sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, aunque Ron ya lo había advertido y finalmente Harry había acabado confesándolos.

- Cuando me haga Mortífago terminaré con todos esos _sangre sucia _– comentaba Goyle junto a Crabbe y Draco.

Este último puso los ojos en blanco, estaba harto de oír a sus amigos hablar de Mortífagos e hijos de muggles, con aquellas palabras no paraban de recordarle que su futuro era un gran signo de interrogación para él.

De pronto, una brillante idea cruzó su rostro.

- Vamos a gastar una broma a Granger – dijo de pronto, ilusionado.

- Sí, venga – lo animó Crabbe.

Draco cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió unas cuantas palabras en él, en cuanto vio que Goyle se dispuso a mirar el contenido del papel, lo tapó con una mano.

- Es una sorpresa, veréis la cara de odio que pondrá la _sangre sucia _– aseguró Draco quebrándosele levemente la voz ante aquel insulto, cosa que le sorprendió.

El Slytherin convirtió el pergamino en un pájaro de papel y utilizó un hechizo aprendido en clase de encantamientos para darle vida. Cuando el profesor Snape se giró hacia la pizarra, Draco sopló el pájaro y éste voló hasta el asiento de Hermione, donde trataba en vano de prestar atención a su profesor de pociones.

Hermione deshizo el hechizo del pájaro de papel y leyó la nota que contenía el pergamino.

"_Quedamos este viernes en la torre de astronomía a medianoche._

_Mírame con cara de odio, supuestamente estoy gastándote una broma de mal gusto._

_No faltes._

_Draco."_

Hermione trató de contener una sonrisa e hizo acopio de todo el odio que sentía dentro de ella para poder mirar a Draco, a lo que éste respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante sin que sus amigos lo vieran. Hermione apartó el rostro con rapidez, a sabiendas de que no podría resistir mucho más la hermosura de aquella sonrisa.

Crabbe y Goyle vitorearon la supuesta broma de su líder golpeándole los hombros con entusiasmo.

____

Tras la cena en el Gran Comedor, Draco se dirigió a su casa con la intención de pasar un par de minutos en su dormitorio antes del encuentro con Granger, para el cual se mostraba extrañamente nervioso.

Penetró en su oscura habitación y cerró la puerta con sigilo, se apoyó en ella y suspiró, llevaba meses sintiéndose un desconocido, sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca antes habían habitado en él se fusionaban constantemente en su interior. Se sobresaltó al dar media vuelta y encontrar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Pansy en su cama.

- Hola, amor – lo saludó como tantas otras veces.

- Hola – repuso Draco sin a penas mirarla mientras cogía un par de cosas del armario.

- ¿Te marchas? – inquirió ella con curiosidad.

- Sí.

- ¿A dónde?

Draco suspiró, no le gustaba que Pansy lo interrogara de esa manera.

- A la biblioteca.

- ¿Y los libros?

- Oh, claro. Los libros – cayó en la cuenta Draco.

Se dirigió al baúl que permanecía empotrado contra la pared y cogió los dos primeros libros que vio. Luego, con extremada tranquilidad, se dirigió a la puerta, donde Pansy permanecía apoyada, obstruyéndole el paso.

- Estás raro – dijo ella -. Llevamos varias semanas sin tener sexo… y cuando lo tenemos… es… diferente.

- ¿Es malo?

- No, pero…

- Pues ya está – concluyó él, ansioso por salir de allí.

- Draco no puedes negarme que algo está ocurriendo. ¿Tú a la biblioteca un viernes por la noche? Por favor…

- Los exámenes están al caer.

- ¡Eso nunca te ha importado! – exclamó Pansy que comenzaba a enfadarse.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría! – estalló Draco, furioso del enfado de su novia – No eres mi madre, no tienes por qué controlar mis pasos, sabes que no te lo consiento… sigo contigo, ¿no?

Pansy asintió lentamente.

- Pues eso es lo que importa – finalizó Draco justo antes de marcharse.

Caminó por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio pero a paso rápido, se sorprendía de haber encontrado a Pansy medio desnuda en su cama y no haber sentido deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella, como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

Aquello era una auténtica locura, necesitaba encontrar en sí mismo la tranquilidad que Hermione le proporcionaba, necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello que le preocupaba aunque fuera por unas horas. Penetró en la torre de astronomía en silencio, allí encontró la figura de Hermione contemplando desde una de las ventanas el cielo estrellado, una figura tan hermosa que le hizo estremecer.

Se acercó a ella en silencio y rodeó su cintura por detrás. La muchacha dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendida, pero entrelazó sus dedos en las manos de Draco y se apoyó en su espalda, un contacto que tranquilizó a ambos.

No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí observando las estrellas en silencio, lo que sí podían decir era lo bien que les sentaba estar juntos, aunque sólo fuera rozándose. En un momento determinado Hermione se volvió y abrazó con ternura y desesperación el cuerpo de Draco, éste la había respondido aferrándose a ella como si fuera lo único real de aquellos meses, con el cada vez más peligroso deseo de no soltarse jamás.

Se besaron, se acariciaron y se observaron durante aproximadamente una hora, una hora maravillosa que habían empleado para huir de aquel cruel mundo, como anteriormente había hecho Hermione con los libros o el propio Draco manteniendo sexo con Pansy. Juntos todo era más fácil.

Estaban tumbados sobre el suelo de la estancia uno frente al otro cuando Hermione, tras tragar saliva, aventuró:

- No has dejado a Pansy, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Y no vas a dejarla – afirmó Hermione con un tono de desesperación en su voz, incorporándose levemente.

- No – contestó Draco sorprendido, no había siquiera pensado en esa opción.

- Entonces esto va a ser todo lo que tendremos, ¿no es así? Un encuentro por semana… un par de horas… - añadió quebrándosele la voz.

Draco se sentó junto a Hermione, estaba sorprendido por el giro que había tomado la conversación. No obstante, sabía que era algo que debían hablar.

- No es tan fácil como crees… no puedo dejar a Pansy.

- ¿Por qué? ¿La quieres?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Hermione con ansiedad.

Él suspiró, aquel era un tema delicado. Debía elegir con cuidado las palabras que pronunciaría.

- Ella me… conviene. Su sangre es pura… algún día los dos seremos Mortífagos y compartiremos una vida… es lo que tiene que ser.

- ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

- Es… complicado.

- ¡No es complicado! – exclamó Hermione al borde de la rabia -. ¡No tienes por qué estar con ella si no la quieres!

- ¿¡Crees que a mí me hace feliz estar con una persona que no quiero y pensar en una _sangre sucia _cuando estoy con ella!? ¿¡Crees que me gusta esta situación!?

Las facciones de Hermione se quebraron, su rostro se ensombreció. A pesar de que aquello era en cierta manera lo más bonito que Draco le había dicho a Hermione jamás, su mensaje oculto la hirió como un puñal clavado directo al corazón.

- Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, ¿verdad? – inquirió con fingida tranquilidad -. Una _sangre sucia _con la que te entretienes, un juego peligroso pues sabes que estoy más que prohibida para los de tu nivel… ¿es eso, no? Es un sucio juego, ¡un juego que te excita porque está prohibido!

- Hermione, no… - comenzó a decir Draco sujetándola del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó ella zafándose de su contacto –. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca más… espero que te lo hayas pasado bien a mi costa, seguro que será algo de lo que presumas con Crabbe y Goyle, puedes contarles lo divertido que ha sido joder la vida de una _sangre sucia_… ¡te odio!

Hermione se incorporó y salió corriendo de la torre de astronomía, sus veloces pasos provocaban eco en el silencio sobrecogedor que invadía los pasillos. Las lágrimas que se precipitaban de sus hermosos ojos marrones le impedían ver el camino, pero le daba igual. En aquel momento, todo le resultaba indiferente.

Llegó al retrato de la señora gorda con una fusión entre jadeos y sollozos. Estiró su cuerpo y se secó con cuidado las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas, temerosa de que aún hubiera alguien en la sala común y la descubrieran.

Cuando se hubo serenado, recitó:

- Llanto de mandrágora.

Y automáticamente, el cuadro le condujo el paso hasta la sala común.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó de pronto Harry, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

- Hola Harry – saludó ella al volverse y comprobar que se trataba solamente de su amigo -. He estado… haciendo deberes.

- Te he buscado en la biblioteca y no estabas.

- Es que… he estado con Luna en una de las aulas deshabitadas – improvisó sobre la marcha, sintiéndose culpable por mentir.

- ¿Y tus libros? – continuó preguntando Harry.

- Sólo he ayudado a Luna a hacer un trabajo, ¿algo más o puedo irme ya a dormir? Estoy cansada – dijo Hermione con furia ante semejante interrogatorio.

- Yo, bueno… lo siento, no era mi intención…

- Ya, lo que sea. Estoy harta de todos vosotros – interrumpió ella con rabia justo antes de alejarse.

Harry permaneció en la sala común en silencio, sintiéndose culpable por la forma en la que había tratado a su amiga… sin embargo, había algo en su rostro y en su forma de comportarse que le hacían advertir que algo más ocurría…

¿Hermione estaba… triste?

____

Draco miraba con expectación el rostro dormido de Hermione, se había colado en su dormitorio con la intención de hablar con ella, pero la hermosa imagen del sueño de la muchacha lo había distraído de sus propósitos. Se lucía tan bella allí tumbada, encogida sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndose con las mantas de todos los peligros que acechaban el mundo…

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco se acercó a ella con cuidado y acarició su rostro cansado y triste con la punta de los dedos, con cuidado de únicamente rozarla. El contacto con su suave piel provocó el recuerdo de las palabras de Hermione en su mente. "¡Un juego que te excita porque está prohibido!" había dicho ella. ¿Era realmente eso lo que significaba Hermione para él? Al menos, era lo que en un principio había querido que fuera, un juego, puro entretenimiento, una forma de reivindicar la furia de sus enemigos: Lucius, Potter…

Pero, si se trataba de eso, de un simple juego. ¿Por qué estaba en aquel momento en su dormitorio de prefecta? ¿Por qué la acariciaba con dulzura? Nadie podía verlo ahora, su padre jamás sabría que había estado en el cuarto de una _sangre sucia _acariciándola como si fuera lo único que le importara, Potter jamás se enteraría de que había estado tocando el bello rostro de su amiga, hecho que él deseaba por encima de cualquier cosa… entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Una voz en su interior respondió por él: "Eres mía".

De pronto, como si Hermione hubiera podido oír aquel pensamiento, abrió los ojos perezosamente. Una figura de dorados cabellos se alzaba frente a ella, pero la somnolencia y el cansancio le impedían identificarla. Con lentitud palpó la mesilla de noche y cogió su varita.

_- ¡Lumos!_

De la punta de la varita comenzaron a salir pequeños destellos de luz, iluminando toda la habitación.

Nadie.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y detuvo el hechizo de la varita, por un momento había llegado a pensar con esperanza y casi con desesperación que era Draco quien se encontraba en su habitación.

____

La navidad estaba próxima, la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían hechos ya sus planes. Muchos de ellos permanecerían en la escuela, a sabiendas de que era el lugar más seguro para la inevitable guerra que se avecinaba, pero Hermione quería irse. Ansiaba alejarse del trimestre más duro y confuso de su vida, necesitaba tiempo para ella misma, un tiempo que con Harry y Ron pegados a su espalda no podía tener.

A la mañana siguiente de haber "discutido" con Harry, Hermione se había disculpado con él. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era estar enfadada con una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba, no obstante, sus aventuras con Draco eran totalmente confidenciales, Hagrid era el único enterado de aquella relación secreta que había durado mucho menos de lo que la propia Hermione hubiera deseado.

Cada noche, Hermione se dirigía a los jardines de Hogwarts en silencio y pasaba las horas junto a _Buckbeak_, observándole cazar o simplemente dormir. Cosa que ella no podía hacer desde que creyó ver a Draco en su dormitorio. Lo que ella ni siquiera sospechaba era que él la vigilaba cada noche, la seguía hasta el descampado donde se encontraba el hipogrifo y la observaba desde la oscuridad. Le fascinaba verla observar las estrellas con aire melancólico o acariciar a la criatura con dulzura, le fascinaban todos y cada uno de los detalles que ella tenía en las incontables noches que salía a despejarse.

Aquella imagen nocturna le ofrecía paz y serenidad para el día siguiente, cuando debía ver a Hermione cogida del brazo de Harry, riéndole las gracias, apoyándole en sus peores momentos. A Draco le enfurecía verlos así de acaramelados, después de la discusión que habían tenido Hermione y él en la torre de astronomía, se llevaban mejor que nunca. Era como si ella lo hiciera queriendo, sólo para fastidiarlo.

Un día, concretamente el día antes de que el Expreso Hogwarts saliera de la escuela para llegar hasta la estación de King's Cross, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

- ¿No vienes a la sala común? – inquirió Ron.

- No… me gustaría despedirme de Hagrid antes de subir – respondió Hermione.

- Entonces me temo que es hora de que nos despidamos – declaró Harry.

Casi con timidez, los tres amigos se abrazaron. Hermione era la única de ellos que se marchaba a pasar las navidades con su familia… Ron y Harry la iban a extrañar, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero sobretodo Harry, al cual la idea de un mes sin su más astuta amiga lo volvía loco.

Draco acababa de dar plantón nuevamente a Pansy. Su idea era despedirse de Hermione, tener un último contacto con ella hasta después de las navidades. Había decidido romper aquella barrera de odio y rencor que los separaba, al llegar a las escaleras del vestíbulo los vio. Vio los abrazos y besos de los tres amigos, vio el deseo y el énfasis de Potter cada vez que se acercaba a Hermione para despedirla. Aquello terminó de irritar a Draco que, oculto entre tras una columna, se contenía para no gritar y lanzar una maldición imperdonable contra su máximo rival.

Cuando las despedidas hubieron cesado, Hermione salió de Hogwarts y comenzó a andar hacia el descampado donde se hallaba _Buckbeak_. Draco esperó con ansiedad a que Weasly y Potter se perdieran de su vista y la siguió.

La muchacha se sentó en el tronco donde habituaba después de hacer las reverencias correspondientes y comenzó a acariciar con cariño al hipogrifo, en señal de despedida. De pronto, oyó el sordo sonido de pasos detrás de ella, mezclándose con el siseo invisible de las hojas cubiertas por la nieve. Sacó la varita con un movimiento rápido y se volvió.

Draco caminaba hacia ella con pasos veloces, su rostro estaba bañado en furia, pero Hermione no tenía miedo, si acaso un preciado respeto, eso debía concedérselo, sus facciones intimidaban.

- ¡Eres mía! – espetó Draco - ¡No puedes acercarte así a Weasly y mucho menos a Potter!

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, la sorpresa ante sus palabras fue tal que no pudo impedir que Draco la agarrara del cuello y la empotrara contra el árbol más próximo.

- ¡No quiero verte nunca tan cerca de nadie! – mascullaba él con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella -. ¡Eres mía! ¿Lo has entendido?

La sangre no tardó en llegar a la cabeza de Hermione y logró apartar el brazo de Draco que la mantenía contra el árbol. La furia comenzó a crecer en su interior.

- ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar! ¡Yo no soy tuya! – gritó sin apartarse de él -. No te atrevas a dirigirte a mí como si no fuera nada más que un objeto, soy libre de acercarme a quien quiera. ¿Es que acaso yo te recrimino tus más que acercamientos con Pansy?

- ¡Eso es algo totalmente distinto!

- ¡No lo es! ¡La única diferencia es que tú tienes sexo con ella y yo no lo tengo con ninguno de mis amigos! ¿Qué crees que es más duro? – inquirió sin poder evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Hermione se volvió, no quería que Draco la viera en aquel estado de debilidad. Comenzó a alejarse pasando por delante de _Buckbeak _pero un brazo la asió. Pudo percibir el miedo del hipogrifo ante aquel movimiento brusco incluso antes de girarse.

- Draco, cuidad…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar la frase, el hipogrifo se había abalanzado sobre el Slytherin, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

La muchacha se apresuró a tratar de calmar a _Buckbeak_.

- Tranquilo – le susurraba mientras lo acariciaba -. Tranquilo, shhh.

Cuando el hipogrifo hubo mantenido la calma, se acercó a Draco, que permanecía en el suelo cubierto por heladas hojas con el brazo lastimado.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió sentándose a su lado.

- Maldito bicho…

- Te has olvidado de las reverencias. Déjame ver.

Con cuidado, Hermione tocó el brazo herido de Draco y lo examinó.

- No te quedará nada más que un moratón – aseguró ella.

- Genial – ironizó tratando de ponerse en pie.

- Deja que te ayude.

La Gryffindor agarró al muchacho del brazo bueno y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Aquel gesto de amabilidad sorprendió a Draco, que no pudo dejar de observarla en ningún momento. Él se había portado mal con ella, la había herido empotrándola contra el árbol, la había insultado en la torre de astronomía… y Hermione lo único que tenía para él era bondad.

- Me voy – anunció ella, advirtiendo que en el momento en el que mirara los ojos grises de Malfoy se hundiría en ellos y no saldría de allí jamás.

Draco permaneció inmóvil en el lugar donde ella lo había dejado. No supo por qué no salió detrás de ella para disculparse o simplemente seguir repitiéndole que era suya. Las reacciones de Hermione respecto a sus disputas y enfrentamientos embriagaban a Draco de una manera especial.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda: estaba total y absolutamente interesado en Hermione Granger.

____________

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Como ya he dicho antes, lo quería subir para que comprobarais que no todo es del color de rosa en la relación de estos dos alumnos de Hogwarts.**

**Las disputas han comenzado y, desde este momento, su relación será un remolino que entremezclará pasión con furia, desesperación con irritación, deseo con peligro y amor con odio :)**

**Mañana subiré el sexto capítulo, donde Draco y Hermione se encontrarán tras las navidades, donde los reencuentros y los sucesos de las vacaciones jugarán un importante papel.**

**Espero vuestros reviews :)**

**Un besoo!**


	6. Quidditch

**Hola! Aquí viene el sexto capítulo :) **

**De nuevo me repito diciendo gracias por los reviews y por toda esa gente que a puesto mi historia en sus favoritos!**

**Draco y Hermione se encuentran tras unas duras navidades, este cap. está poblado de emoción, tensión, intensidad y sobretodo, amor. Mucho más amor del que el Slytherin o la Gryffindor son conscientes ^^**

**He de advertir que este capítulo tiene un lemon, espero haber expresado bien en él todo lo que quiero contar, así como las emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos de los protagonistas.**

**Que disfrutéis!**

_____________________

Draco permanecía en uno de los vagones del Expreso Hogwarts en compañía de Zagini, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy. Todos charlaban alegremente comentando lo estupendas que habían sido las vacaciones navideñas, Draco se limitaba a observar por la ventana el hermoso paisaje verde… sus navidades no habían sido como había esperado.

De pronto, una figura pasó por el pasillo del vagón, la puerta abierta permitió a Draco reconocerla: Hermione. A pesar de que únicamente la hubiera visto escasos segundos y que ella ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en él, pudo ver en su rostro la angustia, la tristeza y cierta añoranza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco se incorporó como pudo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Pansy.

- Al baño.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – preguntó con cuidado Goyle.

- No, puedo solo.

Draco sonrió mientras salía del compartimento con lentitud. Sus amigos atribuían sus heridas a una caída o a una pelea con otro mago de su edad, de igual forma, aquello era mejor que el hecho de que supieran la verdad. Era mejor para todos que no supieran que Draco había sorprendido a su padre dándole una paliza a su madre y que cuando había tratado intervenir, había recibido gran parte de la paliza que le correspondía a Narcissa.

Caminó entre los compartimentos observando en el interior de cada uno, esperando encontrar a Hermione. No podía negar que aquel mes la había extrañado más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar, más de lo permitido. La encontró mirando por la ventana en un compartimento vacío, su expresión solitaria y angustiada enfureció a Draco, ¿cómo podía permitir alguien que ella sufriera de aquel modo?

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

_- ¡Colloportus! _– conjuró impidiendo que alguien pudiera abrirla.

El hechizo sorprendió a Hermione, que se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. Al comprobar que era Draco, se enjugó con extremada rapidez las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió con frialdad el muchacho.

- ¿A ti qué te importa?

- Si tú supieras… - murmuró para sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

Hermione suspiró, no quería reconocer ante Draco que lloraba por él. Había sido ciertamente penoso darse cuenta aquel mes de que, después de lo mal que él se había portado, ella le seguía queriendo igual, echaba de menos la forma en la que la acariciaba y la besaba, con una ternura infinita.

Draco olvidó por un momento sus heridas y se sentó con demasiada rapidez, tanta que no pudo evitar emitir un alarido de dolor.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione con preocupación acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué más te da?

Haciendo caso omiso a aquel comentario, ella se acercó a Draco y apartó con precisión y rapidez la túnica del muchacho. Sus heridas sorprendieron a Hermione, que se tapó la boca con las manos, Draco le pegó un manotazo en la mano.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes derecho a ver lo que yo no quiero enseñarte? – masculló él, enfadado por el atrevimiento de Hermione.

- ¡Tienes que ir a donde la señora Promfrey!

- No quiero que nadie lo vea.

- Entonces deja que yo te cure – suplicó ella.

Draco vaciló.

- ¿De verdad lo harías?

- No soy la señora Promfrey, pero podría calmar el dolor – aseguró Hermione.

El muchacho asintió y se quitó la túnica con cuidado y casi con vergüenza, dejando a la vista de la Gryffindor su pecho descubierto.

Hermione tragó saliva, Draco tenía un cuerpo de infarto, unos pliegues en el abdomen que quitaban el aliento. Su cuerpo era mucho más perfecto del que ella se hubiera imaginado.

- Allá voy – declaró.

Con deliberada suavidad, Hermione fue colocando un algodón con medicinas en todas aquellas magulladuras que tenía el cuerpo de Draco, desde el abdomen hasta la parte trasera de la espalda. Le costaba creer la hermosura de aquella imagen a pesar de todas las heridas y moratones que tenía… sintió rabia de pensar que alguien pudiera herirlo de aquella manera.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – inquirió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Me caí – mintió.

- No seas ridíc… tu padre, ¿no es así? – adivinó.

Él no contestó, no obstante su silencio fue la afirmación que Hermione necesitaba para conocer la verdad.

- Lo siento… no debería involucrarme en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia – se disculpó avergonzada.

- No importa – aseguró, agradecido de la preocupación de la muchacha.

Draco permanecía petrificado ante el cuidado y la suavidad con la que Hermione recorría su cuerpo. A penas sentía el roce del algodón en sus heridas, todo fluía lentamente, con extremada suavidad y cuidado. Cuando Hermione se acercó más a él para limpiar una de las heridas del hombro del muchacho, sus miradas se encontraron. El fuego y el hielo volvieron a colisionar, distrayéndolos de cualquier otro suceso.

Hermione perdió el control de la intensidad con la que manejaba el algodón y Draco jadeó cuando lo apretó más contra la herida.

- Lo siento, perdona – se apresuró a disculparse Hermione, volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

- Ah… - se quejó él – no… no pasa nada.

Un timbre sonó en el compartimento, anunciando que en cinco minutos llegarían a Hogwarts, ambos se sobresaltaron. Hermione ayudó a Draco a colocarse la túnica por encima y a levantarse. Él permaneció frente a la puerta un largo rato mientras Hermione lo observaba por detrás, ambos querían decirse tantas cosas que no sabían por dónde empezar.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

_- ¡Alohomora! _– dijo al fin, provocando que la puerta se abriera.

El Slytherin abandonó el compartimento sin mirar atrás, temeroso de que si volvía a encontrarse con aquella intensa mirada, no saldría de allí jamás.

Hermione bajó del Expreso Hogwarts con ademán cansado, el descubrir a Ron y Harry esperándola fue motivo suficiente para sonreír. Ambos se lanzaron a los brazos de la muchacha con alegría, felices de encontrarse al fin los tres. Draco observó aquellos abrazos con náuseas, tan furioso como en la despedida de los tres Gryffindor, tan deseoso de golpearlos por tocar a Hermione como si hubieran matado a un ser querido.

No obstante, Draco pronto se enteraría de que no tenía que esperar mucho para pelear con Harry sin que lo expulsaran… el torneo de quidditch estaba a punto de comenzar.

____

Tal y como Draco había sabido al poco de abandonar la estación de Hogwarts, el torneo de quidditch comenzaría de un momento a otro. De hecho, aquel preciso día se enfrentaban los dos equipos rivales, Slytherin y Gryffindor, los dos eternos enemigos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

Hermione estaba especialmente nerviosa, sospechaba que Draco no había acudido a la enfermería como ella misma le había aconsejado, a pesar de que su herida mejorara con el tiempo, no estaba lo suficientemente sana como para jugar un partido de quidditch. Sin embargo, Draco se mostraba tranquilo y ansioso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el partido comenzara y poder derrotar a Potter. Una voz interior apostaba que si ganaba aquel partido, también ganaría a Hermione, con lo cual, el asunto se tornaba más que personal.

Faltaban dos escasos minutos para que comenzara el partido, Draco estaba atándose con lentitud la bota que le quedaba. Había esperado a que todos sus compañeros se marcharan para que no pudieran ver las heridas que presentaba en el cuerpo, temeroso de que no lo dejaran jugar. De pronto, Hermione entró en la tienda con rapidez y sigilo, asegurándose de que nadie más la había visto.

Draco la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aq…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hermione se había abalanzado con suavidad hacia él, abrazándolo con delicadeza y cuidado para no herirle.

- No lo hagas – suplicó ella -. No juegues. Estás herido.

- Tengo una cuenta pendiente con tu amigo.

- Olvida tu enemistad con Harry…

- Esto va más allá de la enemistad que tengo con Potter – aseguró Draco con lentitud, acariciando dulcemente los mechones de pelo de Hermione.

- ¡Preocúpate por tu salud! – imploró ella una vez más - ¡Si haces algún movimiento brusco la herida empeorará!

- No hay nada que me preocupe ya – declaró Draco caminando con lentitud hacia la salida.

- ¡Hazlo por mí! – exclamó Hermione a la desesperada.

Draco sonrió.

- Precisamente es por ti por quien lo hago – dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Hermione.

La muchacha corrió hacia las gradas en cuanto oyó la voz de la profesora Hooch anunciar el partido, el sonido de su silbato la sobresaltó y corrió con mayor velocidad, sino podía persuadir a Draco para que no jugara, al menos quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

- Hola – saludó Luna tranquilamente con su gorro de león cuando Hermione se sentó junto a ella -. Es un partido importante – comentó como si nada.

- Ni que lo digas – coincidió ella.

Draco volaba en su escoba con los pensamientos en el abrazo que le había dado Hermione hacía unos minutos, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la realidad que llevaban sus palabras: aquel partido era una forma de luchar por ella, si derrotaba a Potter, Hermione sería suya… suya para siempre. Aquel pensamiento lo reconfortó y le ofreció la oportunidad de concentrarse más en la visualización de la snitch dorada.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando Slytherin llevaba marcados tres tantos frente a los dos de Gryffindor, Harry voló a su lado tan deprisa que lo tambaleó. Draco no tardó en seguirle. Pronto alcanzó a ver el por qué de la prisa de su rival: la snitch volaba a unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos, moviéndose con una velocidad que daba vértigo.

- No vas a hacerte con ella – aseguró Draco colocándose a la par de Potter, sin saber si se refería a la dorada bola o a Hermione -. No esta vez.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees – espetó Harry.

Ambos volaron a la par durante varios minutos, golpeándose sin querer debido a la velocidad, hiriendo el ya lastimado costado de Draco.

- ¡Es mía! – gruñó tratando de coger mayor velocidad.

- ¡Que te lo has creído!

Aquel comentario enfureció a Draco mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, en un intento por desahogar toda su ira, empujó a Harry hacia un lado, lastimándose más el costado.

Hermione ahogó un grito.

- Esto se pone interesante, ¿verdad? – comentó Luna con inocencia.

Harry volvió al lado de Malfoy con toda la rapidez que pudo y lo golpeó utilizando el impulso de toda su velocidad, provocando que Draco gritara de dolor y se soltara de la escoba, precipitándose al vacío.

Todos los observadores se levantaron, algunos gritaron de asombro, otros se cubrían la boca con las manos. Hermione, horrorizada, susurró:

_- ¡Levitacorpus!_

Tan pronto como lo hizo, Draco quedó suspendido en el aire, agarrado únicamente por los tobillos, lo cual le sorprendió. Poco a poco fue descendiendo boca abajo, acercándose cada vez más al suelo, cuando pudo apoyar las manos en el suelo Hermione respiró aliviada.

_- ¡Liberacorpus! _

Draco colocó los pies en el suelo con un pequeño salto, hiriéndose el ya herido cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera pensar, los profesores se habían abalanzado sobre él.

- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? – inquiría Snape con preocupación, examinándole.

- ¡Ah! – gritó de dolor cuando el profesor tocó una de sus magulladuras.

- ¡Llevadlo a la enfermería! – exigió Dumbledore -. ¡El partido se ha suspendido!

Muchos de los alumnos habían bajado al campo y se encontraban rodeando a Draco, entre aquellos rostros el muchacho pudo distinguir a sus amigos junto a Pansy, que lo sujetaba de la mano.

- Vas a ponerte bien – le aseguró plantándole un beso en los labios.

Más allá, Draco alcanzó a ver a Hermione, que lo miraba con alivio y desesperación al mismo tiempo mientras Harry la abrazaba. Draco trató de incorporarse movido por la furia, para golpear a Potter, pero su dolor le impidió realizar ningún movimiento.

- Estése quieto, Malfoy – ordenó la señora Promfrey.

____

La noche cayó en Hogwarts con una creciente luna en lo alto del cielo, los hechos transcurridos en el partido eran comentados por todos los alumnos de las distintas casas del colegio.

Cuando todos se hubieron acostado, Hermione salió a hurtadillas de la sala común e irrumpió en la enfermería. Las camas estaban vacías, sin excepción. De pronto, recordó cómo la señora Promfrey mantenía a ciertos alumnos en salas exclusivas e individuales, tuvo la certeza de que Draco se encontraría en una de ellas.

Abrió la puerta de la estancia casi con cuidado, temerosa de encontrar a Pansy en el interior, pero, para su alivio, Draco se encontraba solo, tumbado en la cama con aire cansado y dolorido. Hermione echó el cerrojo tras de sí.

- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, sentándose en el regazo de la cama.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú me has salvado, has impedido que caiga desde más de cuarenta metros sobre el suelo. Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

- Podría haber sido cualquiera – apuntó Hermione.

- Sólo tú hubieras usado "_Levitacorpus_" y me hubieras dejado haciendo el pino en medio del campo – matizó él.

Ella bajó la cabeza en respuesta.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Si me hubieras dejado caer tus problemas habrían terminado… ya no tendrías razones para sufrir.

Hermione sollozó, ¿acaso estaba insinuando Draco que lo dejara morir?

- No digas eso – suplicó.

- Pero es verdad – insistió él -. Me he portado fatal contigo, te he insultado, humillado, golpeado… y aun así me salvas. Quiero saber por qué.

La Gryffindor suspiró e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contestar:

- Lo he hecho porque te quiero. Porque no soportaría verte morir…

Aquello fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir antes de que Draco la acercara a él y se fusionaran en el más magnífico y apasionado de los besos que habían compartido hasta el momento. Él alzó las sábanas incitando a Hermione a tumbarse sobre él, ésta vaciló por un momento pero no tardó en dejarse llevar y acceder. El suave contacto de sus cuerpos los llenó de la más absoluta felicidad, Draco la miró con un interrogante en los ojos y ella asintió, extasiada de aquel exquisito contacto. El Slytherin comenzó a desabotonar con lentitud la camisa de la muchacha, a Hermione le sorprendió la gran habilidad que tenía para ello. El recuerdo de las veces que debía de haber hecho con Pansy lo que ahora estaba haciendo con ella la llenó de dudas… no obstante, el rostro y la mirada sincera del muchacho fueron suficientes para que Hermione se abandonara en sus brazos.

Con la misma lentitud, Draco continuó desnudándola, procurando que todo continuara de forma lenta y tierna. A penas sentía el dolor en su cuerpo, aquel momento era tan dulce y delicado que los lentos roces de sus cuerpos no era motivo de dolor. Era consciente de que en el momento que se moviera con más fuerza y ansiedad las heridas le pasarían factura, pero no necesitó hacerlo. No quería que aquella vez fuera como las relaciones sexuales con Pansy, quería sentir verdaderamente a Hermione, cuidar de ella, quería hacerle el amor.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ya permanecían completamente desnudos, no obstante, a pesar de la intensa excitación de ambos, las caricias y los besos ocupaban los segundos. De pronto, Draco la separó con dulzura de él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, Hermione tragó saliva, repentinamente nerviosa, sabía la teoría de lo que se avecinaba, pero la práctica…

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

- No voy a hacerte daño – aseguró Draco sujetando tiernamente su rostros a escasos centímetros del suyo -. Sería lo último que haría.

Hermione asintió, aunque los nervios no hicieron ademán de desaparecer. Draco sonrió con inocencia y la volvió a acercar a él, la besó de la forma más cariñosa y emotiva que pudo, provocando que el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzara a relajarse. Cuando supo que había llegado el momento, Draco la sujetó de las caderas y la colocó sobre él para penetrarla, el contacto de su erección con Hermione le produjo una pequeña descarga de placer.

Ella estaba fuera de sí, su cuerpo era una fusión de nervios, dolor y tensión, Draco lo supo. Supo que le estaba doliendo, entonces sujetó con una mano la cintura de la chica y con otra su cuello.

- Mírame – exigió Draco acercándola -. No pienses en nada más, déjate llevar.

Tan pronto como el muchacho pronunció esas palabras el cuerpo de Hermione se relajó totalmente y Draco pudo penetrarla de la forma más apasionada y delicada en la que jamás lo había hecho.

- Soy tuya – susurró de pronto Hermione, clavando sus marrones ojos en los grises del chico.

Draco sonrió.

- Eres mía – murmuró antes de besarla con detenimiento.

A pesar de que sus avances y retrocesos fueran más bien lentos, ambos jadeaban como si acabaran de correr cuarenta kilómetros. Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de ambos, sorprendiéndolos. A Hermione por la inevitable vergüenza que sentía de que aquellos ronroneos prohibidos salieran de su interior y a Draco porque jamás había sentido la necesidad de dejar escapar gemidos de sus labios, no obstante, aquella vez era diferente, aquella vez no sólo estaba teniendo sexo, estaba haciendo el amor.

Cuando el punto más álgido de la excitación comenzó a cernerse sobre ellos, los sonidos se intensificaron, pasando a convertirse en gritos de placer desesperados. Los movimientos continuaban siendo pausados, pero el éxtasis estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

"Te quiero" pensó Draco con suficiente fuerza como para que Hermione lo hubiera oído, no obstante, continuaba siendo un simple pensamiento. Un pensamiento que lo sorprendió enormemente, pero que no negó en ningún momento.

____

El bello y desnudo cuerpo de Hermione yacía al lado del Draco, su respiración acompasada y el sonido monótono de los latidos de su corazón lo mantenían distraído mientras ella dormía. Había quebrantado la primera norma de su conducta: no permitir a la chica en cuestión dormir a su lado cuando hubieran tenido sexo. Pero aquello no había sido sexo, se dijo, aquello era mucho más complejo.

Lo que había sentido Draco con Hermione sobre él, dominándolo de alguna forma, no tenía nombre. Era la primera vez que había permitido que una chica se colocara sobre él, por lo general, le gustaba tener el control de la situación. Sin embargo, dada su salud actual y que no se trataba de una chica cualquiera sino de Hermione… no le importaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, le había gustado.

Comenzó a buscar nombre a aquel sentimiento mientras acariciaba los castaños mechones de pelo de Hermione, de pronto, adjudicó una identidad a aquella sensación sin nombre: amor.

____________

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. **

**Draco y Hermione saben que a partir de este momento, no podrán fingir que no sienten nada el uno por el otro, ya que han pasado el límite. Hermione ha perdido la virginidad con él y Draco, en cierto modo, también. Pero si creen que después de esto todo irá mejor… se equivocan.**

**Intentaré subir el séptimo cap. dentro de unas horas, de lo contrario tendrá que esperar a mañana :)**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Un beso!**


	7. ¿Hay en tu corazón un sitio para mí?

**Holaa! Siento no haber podido subir ayer el séptimo capítulo. Pero bueno… ¡aquí está! **

**Draco y Hermione se dan cuenta del tan profundo amor que sienten el uno por el otro después de la noche que han pasado juntos… pero el amor intenso duele, hace que nos consumamos poco a poco. Ya se sabe que, el amor es lo más bonito y lo más horrible de este mundo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me agrada mucho saber que seguís la historia con impaciencia :P**

**Ojalá os guste este cap.! :)**

____________

Hermione caminaba en silencio por el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería. En algún momento de la noche anterior supo que a partir de aquel momento las cosas irían mejor, supo que Draco la amaba tan intensamente como ella misma lo hacía. El recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior la excitó nuevamente, el sólo pensamiento del roce del cuerpo del Slytherin contra el suyo la hizo estremecer, el amor que sentía por él se había intensificado cuando la había penetrado con aquella dulzura.

Ansiaba ver a Draco, le bastaba simplemente mirarlo para tranquilizarse. Aquel día había discutido con Harry al recordar, tras la conmoción que había sufrido en un primer momento, que casi había matado a la persona que amaba arrojándolo de su escoba desde una considerable altura.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa que Malfoy pueda resultar herido? – había inquirido él a voz de grito cuando Hermione lo había regañado.

- ¡No me importa! – mintió ella – Pero eso no quita que me parezca una auténtica locura haberlo tirado de la escoba… ¡podía haber muerto!

- Snape lo salvó – había aportado Ron, adjudicando el hechizo que había frenado la caída de Draco al profesor de pociones -. Dejadlo estar.

Aquella súplica de Ron había sido el fin de la disputa, ni por asomo la del enfado que ella sentía ante su amigo.

Irrumpió en la enfermería con cuidado, atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento y se dirigió directamente al dormitorio individual de Draco, penetró a hurtadillas en él y trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención. El rostro dormido del muchacho la sorprendió.

Toda la malicia u orgullo que Draco le había mostrado en los seis años que le conocía se habían evaporado, dormido parecía un auténtico ángel. Tal y como él era, se dijo a sí misma recordando lo atento y cuidadoso que había sido con ella la noche anterior. De pronto, comenzó a recordar pensamientos que había cavilado en navidades, cuando trataba de dejar de pensar en Draco y lo único que conseguía era enamorarse más y más: él no era una persona engreída o malvada. Aquello era una fachada, una máscara que él mismo se había fabricado para dar una falsa imagen, el Slytherin quería que la gente tuviera aquella imagen de él.

Hermione sonrió, ella había advertido la verdadera identidad de Draco desde el primer momento en que la había besado, con Hermione, Draco no se comportaba de forma irrespetuosa y egocéntrica… al menos no siempre.

Acarició con cuidado los rubios mechones del muchacho, admirando con ternura su lado más infantil e inocente.

De pronto, despertó.

- ¿Qué haces? – gruñó abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

- Sólo estaba observándote – se defendió.

- No me gusta que me vean dormir – le informó con una nota de enfado en su voz, con lentitud y ayuda de la Gryffindor, logró sentarse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… muestra mi lado más débil – se sinceró Draco.

- Yo no lo veo así – repuso Hermione -. Cuando duermes muestras tu lado más amable, menos frío, más… humano. Es hermoso.

Él la observó sorprendido, analizando la mirada de la chica y descubriendo la sinceridad en sus palabras. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Hermione era con la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo.

Sonrió y se acercó al rostro de la muchacha, antes de besar sus labios, susurró:

- Eres increíble.

____

Los días transcurrían con lentitud y rapidez al mismo tiempo, Hermione visitaba a Draco cada noche, caminando entre los pasillos con tanto sigilo que muchas veces se creía una auténtica fugitiva, huyendo de la justicia para encontrarse con su secreto amor.

No obstante, aquella burbuja de felicidad en la que ambos se encontraban era frágil, tan frágil que corría el riesgo de romperse con cualquier pequeño movimiento.

Draco esperó, esperó despierto durante horas a que Hermione apareciera como cada noche por la puerta de su dormitorio individual pero nada ocurrió. Pudo sentir la ira de sentirse abandonado (a pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros lo visitaran cada día para llevarle bombones y regalos) y el temor a sentirse rechazado. Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio y al despertar con los primeros rayos de sol que refulgían desde la ventana, comprobó que Hermione no había aparecido en toda la noche, su irritación fue en aumento.

Aquella noche ella irrumpía en la enfermería casi con nerviosismo, la noche anterior había caído rendida en la sala común de Gryffindor, derrotada por el cansancio y la falta de sueño aquellos días. Esperaba que Draco tuviera la suficiente comprensión como para entender por qué no había aparecido junto a él, como cada noche después de aquel partido de quidditch.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – ironizó Draco cuando Hermione cerró la puerta a su espalda – No estaba seguro de si hoy te dignarías a hacer acto de presencia.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella acercándose -. Me quedé dormida en la sala común… me llevaron a la cama. Cuando desperté ya había amanecido…

- Oh, ya veo – la interrumpió él, cuya rabia crecía con cada segundo que pasaba -. Estuve esperándote, ¿sabes?

- Ya te he pedido perdón.

- ¿Y crees que con eso basta? Estuve horas tratando de no dormir para que estar despierto cuando tú vinieras, ¡ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de venir a disculparte en todo el día!

- ¡He venido! – estalló Hermione, furiosa de que no la comprendiera - ¿Querías que entrara y me disculpara por no haber aparecido anoche cuando Pansy estaba aquí?

Draco permaneció en silencio, aunque no por ello menos enfadado. La idea de que Pansy hubiera podido descubrir su relación con Hermione le produjo escalofríos.

- ¡Podría haberlo hecho! Debería haber entrado entonces y terminar con toda esta mentira, con todos los secretos…

El Slytherin se incorporó no sin cierto dolor, su rabia era tal que a penas sentía las punzadas que le proporcionaban las heridas de su cuerpo. Los gritos de Hermione alimentaban su furia.

- ¡Te creí cuando me dijiste que me querías! – gritó Draco.

- ¡Y te quiero!

- Sí, por eso me dejaste solo toda la noche… esperándote – ironizó.

- ¿Y por qué no llamaste a Pansy? – inquirió ella con malicia – Con ella harías exactamente lo mismo que haces conmigo…

Draco cruzó el límite de su furia, si Hermione pensaba que con Pansy hacía el amor como lo había hecho con ella días atrás, significaba que no lo comprendía tan bien como había llegado a pensar en un primer momento.

Su enfado entró en colisión con una profunda decepción.

- ¡Jamás debí haberte creído! ¡No debí haber confiado en alguien como tú!

- ¿Alguien como yo? – preguntó con ironía -. Una _sangre sucia_, ¿no es eso?

- ¡Sí! – gritó Draco sin poder controlarse - ¡De una asquerosa _sangre sucia_!

Tan pronto como pronunció la última palabra se arrepintió de sus palabras, había perdido el control sobre sí mismo, diciendo cosas que no pensaba.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció. Sus ojos vidriosos a causa del agua que se agrupaba en ellos hirieron a Draco mostrándole todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos: enfado, tristeza, anhelo, melancolía, rabia… pero sobretodo mucha, mucha decepción.

- Hermione…

Sin mediar palabra se dio media vuelta y abandonó la estancia.

____

Draco salió de la enfermería un par de días antes del día de los enamorados, cuando sus heridas se hubieron sanado a la perfección. Había tratado de acercarse a Hermione para hablar con ella… tal vez incluso para disculparse. Pero ésta, cada vez que el Slytherin andaba cerca, se refugiaba en sus amigos, concretamente en Harry (con el que ya había arreglado las cosas y se encontraba en uno de sus mejores momentos), irritando a Draco. La había buscado cada noche cerca del bosque prohibido, donde solía acompañar al hipogrifo, esperando encontrarla sola. La había buscado en la biblioteca, en los pasillos… todo en vano.

Ella no había vuelto a visitarle desde aquella catastrófica noche, la decepción personificada en el rostro de Hermione perseguía a Draco en sueños, clavándose en su interior como la herida de una daga. Él había pasado las noches solitarias pensando en lo sucedido, en la reacción tan exagerada a sus ojos que había mostrado Hermione, hasta que un día advirtió que Draco le había asegurado que no quería hacerla daño, que aquello sería lo último que haría… sin embargo, había faltado a su palabra, insultándola, hiriéndola cuando ella se había dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto con él.

Por primera vez, supo que se había comportado como un imbécil íntegro.

De hecho, en aquel preciso momento, sintió deseos de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor y buscarla por todo Hogwarts hasta dar con ella, luego, la besaría y apartaría de una vez por todas las mentiras, los secretos… todo. Pero todo era mucho más complicado que en su imaginación. Sobretodo porque su relación debía de ser secreta, su traición como futuro Mortífago le costaría caro si alguien lo veía con ella. Otro punto importante eran las más de media docena de chicas que se le habían declarado aquel día.

El día de los enamorados, los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían la costumbre de dirigirse a las personas por las que estaban interesadas y preguntarles si había un lugar para ellos en los corazones de la persona en cuestión. Obviamente, si ésta contestaba que sí, comenzaba un noviazgo, si contestaba no, bueno… estaba claro. Draco había oído la frase "¿hay en tu corazón un sitio para mí?" al menos cien veces, unas cuantas a él mismo, y otras muchas a sus amigos, incluso a Pansy.

Draco sonrió con malicia, todas aquellas alumnas que se le habían declarado habían adjudicado su rechazo al hecho de que él estaba con Pansy. En algún momento había llegado a sospechar que realmente la Slytherin había pedido a las alumnas que se le declararan, para que ella pudiera confirmar el amor que supuestamente Draco sentía por ella, lo sospechaba porque había visto a un par de ellas charlando con Pansy pocos minutos después de que se le declararan. De igual forma no le importaba, tenía la broma interna del rostro de Pansy si se enteraba de que, en definitiva, no había lugar para aquellas alumnas en su corazón de hielo, pero para ella tampoco. Imaginaba la cara de Pansy cuando se enterara de que la persona que ocupaba su corazón era una _sangre sucia_.

No obstante, Draco agradecía al cielo que Pansy no le hubiera formulado la condenada pregunta directamente a él. Seguramente le hubiera dicho que sí, que sí había en su corazón un lugar para ella… pero lo habría dicho únicamente porque era su novia, no porque realmente fuera cierto.

La llegada de Crabbe, Goyle y Zagini entre otros lo mantuvo distraído.

- Sí, ha sido más que repugnante – comentaba Zagini sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿De qué habláis? – inquirió Draco con curiosidad.

- De Granger – repuso Goyle -. Según nos han contado, se le han declarado tres chicos por el momento, ¿no es asqueroso que alguien se interese por esa _sangre sucia_?

La sangre de Draco ardió en sus venas, se obligó a calmarse.

- ¿Qué ha respondido ella? – preguntó casi con ansiedad.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Ha aceptado a alguien? – volvió a preguntar.

- Mmmm… no que nosotros sepamos – contestó Crabbe encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es como si ninguno fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella – aportó Zagini –. Como si estuviera esperando que alguien especial se declarara.

- Está soñando si cree que alguien medianamente especial estará interesado en ella, ¿verdad Draco?

El muchacho aterrizó a la realidad de golpe.

- Eh… sí – repuso casi sin pensar.

Pansy se acercaba por el pasillo moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

- Hola chicos – saludó coqueta besando con intensidad los labios de Draco.

- Hola – saludaron los amigos.

- Subamos a tu dormitorio – susurró Pansy con voz juguetona en el oído de su novio -, tengo algo que te gustará.

Draco no mostró ni un atisbo de ilusión o euforia cuando se levantó del asiento y caminó junto a Pansy por el Gran Comedor, ella por su parte, lucía más que orgullosa de ir de la mano del chico más deseado de todo Hogwarts.

Llegaron al vestíbulo, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de gente que se hallaba allí, no tardarían en saber por qué.

____

Hermione y Harry charlaban alegremente en el vestíbulo con Lavender y Ron cuando de pronto, Harry se arrodilló y la pareja se alejó unos metros hacia atrás. Hermione y el Gryffindor por excelencia quedaron rodeados por un sinnúmero de gente que los observaban con atención, la muchacha rió de forma nerviosa, convencida de que aquello no era más que una simple broma de mal gusto.

- Hermione… ¿hay en tu corazón… - comenzó él.

- Oh no, Dios mío Harry, no… - murmuró ella para sí misma.

- …un sitio para mí?

Ella permaneció estática, sin poder parpadear siquiera. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido durante meses. Sabía que últimamente el comportamiento de Harry hacia ella había cambiado, la trataba de distinta manera, con más cuidado, más delicadeza. Ella había supuesto que aquel cambio se debía a la tristeza y preocupación en Hermione por la proximidad de la guerra… o incluso por las desilusiones emocionales con Draco.

Pero había sido amor. Acababa de advertir que ella lo había sabido desde el principio, desde que había aparecido en casa de Sirius y él la había abrazado de la manera más cariñosa y tierna en la que una persona puede abrazar a otra, solo que ella no había querido verlo.

Dios, se sentía tan estúpida... si hubiera querido ver antes los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella tal vez hubiera podido evitar el amor que en aquel momento sentía por Draco, un sentimiento que la había consumido en la pena desde el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

"Todo sería más fácil si amara a Harry…" pensó.

Pero Hermione clavó su mirada en unos ojos grises que la observaban desde un lado del vestíbulo. Su helada mirada penetró en ella irradiándole calor, una intensidad de sentimientos que sólo sentía cuando él la miraba a los ojos. Su cuerpo bien formado, su aspecto elegante y el brazo de Pansy agarrándolo con fuerza y orgullo hizo que bajara la cabeza, nublando su vista a causa de las lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir. Pansy ocupaba el lugar que ella ansiaba, junto a Draco.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el propio Malfoy ya lo sabía, él había sabido desde el principio que Harry estaba interesado en ella… tal vez su relación secreta no hubiera sido más que una especie de venganza de Draco a Potter.

La decepción y la furia se abrieron hueco en su corazón una vez más.

"Podría intentarlo con Harry." se dijo "Tal vez así olvidaría a Draco… y sería feliz"

Hermione clavó la mirada en los ojos marrones de Harry, esperando sentir algo al mirarlo… pero nada sucedió. La única diferencia era que se sentía más nerviosa, verlo ahí arrodillado ante ella esperando con impaciencia su respuesta. En aquel momento supo qué hacer.

Tragó saliva.

- No, lo siento Harry – sollozó ella -. Hay otra persona.

Los observadores exclamaron su decepción con un "ohhh" entristecido. Hermione miró de soslayo el rostro sorprendido de Draco y salió corriendo de allí para dejar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos con total libertad.

____

Harry permaneció arrodillado durante unos segundos más, estaba casi convencido de que Hermione asentiría. Su amistad había pasado por algún que otro altibajo pero, como en toda relación, la reconciliación estaba llena de optimismo y esperanza. De hecho, aquellos días estaban en uno de sus mejores momentos. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

"Hay otra persona" recordó él.

Ron se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry, éste se levantó con lentitud, reteniendo en sus oídos el sabor amargo de la exclamación entristecida de aquellos cuanto los rodeaban.

- Estaba seguro de que diría que sí – susurró Harry, hablando para sí.

- Yo también – reconoció Ron -. Marchémonos de aquí.

- Ya bueno yo… me gustaría estar solo.

- Entiendo.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a andar hacia la salida, ansioso por que el aire le refrescara el cuerpo y la mente, deseando escapar de aquella sensación paranoica de que todo el mundo lo observaba, aunque no era para menos: él, el gran Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, uno de los alumnos más populares de Hogwarts había sido rechazado nada más y nada menos que por su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Al pasar frente algunos compañeros, Harry advirtió la presencia de Malfoy subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo con la inconfundible presencia de Pansy a su lado. Ella parecía estar burlándose de lo que acababa de suceder, riendo a carcajadas del rechazo que había recibido Harry… él por su parte mantenía el semblante serio, concentrado, como si quisiera huir de aquel bullicio.

De pronto a Harry lo atravesó una intuición, golpeándolo tan duramente como un látigo: Draco Malfoy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de la estancia, refugiándose en la naturaleza y el frescor que emanaban los alrededores de Hogwarts, alejando sus terribles pensamientos.

____

Draco continuó asintiendo a las palabras de Pansy, aunque no las escuchaba. Ansiaba correr detrás de Hermione, escapar de su atormentado rostro y refugiarla entre sus brazos, lejos del dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Había visto su duda, su culpabilidad, había podido sentir cómo quería sentirse atraída por Harry en cuanto éste se le había declarado… pero también había visto su negación. Para su suerte, Hermione no amaba a Harry, continuaba amando a Draco, guardando en su corazón un único sitio para él.

"Debería de haber aceptado aunque no sienta nada por él." pensó Draco dirigiéndose a la sala común de Slytherin junto a Pansy "Sólo para castigarme por lo mal que me he portado con ella… yo lo habría hecho."

Debía hablar con ella…

- He olvidado algo – aseguró Draco justo antes de entrar en la casa -. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo…

- Draco… - refunfuñó Pansy, el rostro imponente del muchacho le advirtió de que no protestara – está bien, te esperaré en tu dormitorio. No tardes.

Él la besó sin casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía y corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

No era la primera vez que se colaba allí para ver a Hermione, la visitaba casi todas las noches que podía, expirando con delicia su exquisito perfume, extasiándose de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía dormida. Sólo tenía que hacer un hechizo aturdidor a la señora gorda y entrar con cuidado de que nadie lo viera.

Subió las escaleras de caracol que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas en silencio, una vez delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione tragó saliva y tocó.

- ¡No estoy! – gritó ella desde el interior con la voz rota de dolor.

Draco respiró hondo e insistió, odiaba que la voz de Hermione sonara tan triste.

- ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Márchate!

El muchacho hizo caso omiso a sus gritos y entró de todos modos desbloqueando el cerrojo con la varita y volviéndolo a colocar una vez dentro. Sus miradas se encontraron en un momento infinito. Aquella era la intensidad que quería sentir Hermione cuando miraba a Harry, aquellos eran los sentimientos que quería sentir Draco cuando miraba a Pansy.

Draco supo que no debía demorarse en decirle todo lo que tenía pensado, sabía que pronto Hermione lo echaría a patadas de allí. Supo que debía resumir el contenido de todo lo que había pensado en su ausencia.

Tragó saliva.

- ¿Hay en tu corazón un sitio para mí?

______

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap.**

**Draco resume en una frase todo lo que quiere decirle a Hermione, ofreciéndole una relación sin secretos, sin mentiras… lo que ambos quieren y, en cierta manera, no pueden.**

**¿Qué responderá Hermione? Después de todo lo que Draco le ha hecho… ¿aceptará?**

**Recordad que… la guerra no tardará mucho en llegar…**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Un besoo!**


	8. Decisiones importantes

**Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por los consejos, los ánimos, los comentarios… todo! Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Aquí está el octavo capítulo. En mi opinión es el mejor de todos los que he escrito, aunque no por la forma, sino por el contenido en sí. A partir de aquí comienzan los verdaderos problemas y los intensos sentimientos.**

**Espero que disfrutéis!**

**________________**

Hermione observaba atentamente con ojos llorosos a Draco, su expresión era interrogante. ¿Acaso con esa pregunta le estaba ofreciendo una relación sin mentiras, sin engaños ni secretos?

- ¿Qué? – inquirió ella acercándose, antes de hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Draco suspiró, Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. No obstante, repitió:

- ¿Hay en tu corazón un sitio para mí?

Ella continuó acercándose a Draco hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y éste la detuvo, colocando con suavidad su mano en el pómulo de Hermione.

- Sí – repuso ella.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo, Draco la besó con desesperación y una punzada de ferocidad. Hermione no tardó en responderle con la misma intensidad.

En aquel momento las caricias se volvieron ansiosas, los besos ardientes como el mismo fuego. El sexo que tuvieron fue más parecido al que Draco habituaba a tener con Pansy: desenfrenado, desesperado, una vía de escape de todos aquellos problemas que los habían embriagado durante meses.

Sin embargo, no era comparable a las relaciones sexuales con Pansy. En cada caricia, además de ansiedad, también habitaba la dulzura, la ternura y sobretodo, el amor. Draco miraba a Hermione debajo de él y sabía que era con ella con quien quería estar, sabía que ese hormigueo que sentía en el estómago sólo podía ser producto de su discreta pero exquisita belleza.

- Voy a dejar a Pansy – dijo de pronto Draco, sorprendiéndose a él mismo y sorprendiéndola a ella.

Hermione, que estaba tumbada a su lado casi jadeando por la intensidad con la que habían hecho el amor acariciando la mejilla de Draco con cariño lo miró esperanzada.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí – afirmó él acariciando la espalda de Hermione -. He tardado en darme cuenta, pero ahora sé que no puedo estar con ella… no si quiero estar contigo.

Ella lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro, de pronto recordó lo complicada que era su situación. Poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Draco adivinó sus pensamientos.

- Sé que será difícil pero estaremos juntos.

Hermione asintió lentamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando que ambos cuerpos desnudos entraran en contacto. Tanto el Slytherin como la Gryffindor cerraron los ojos ante aquel contacto infinito, un abrazo que se convirtió en promesa.

- Debo irme – anunció Draco al cabo de un rato.

- No te vayas – suplicó ella abrazándolo con mayor fuerza -. Quédate… aunque sea un rato más.

Draco sonrió.

- Me quedaría toda la noche aquí si fuera por mí – aseguró -. De hecho, cuando arregle las cosas con Pansy nos encerraremos una semana en tu habitación si quieres…

- Vayámonos lejos – lo interrumpió Hermione -. A donde nadie pueda hacernos daño… donde seamos libres de estar juntos por fin.

Él la acarició con ternura. En aquel momento no había cosa que le gustara más que huir con Hermione hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso, a algún lugar donde su relación no estuviera prohibida, donde no tendrían que ocultarse jamás.

- Mañana vendré temprano – declaró Draco mientras se vestía -. Cuando salgas del Gran Comedor dirígete aquí, yo saldré unos minutos más tarde, ya sabes, para que no sospechen…

- De acuerdo – sonrió ella -. Te amo.

Draco la miró sorprendido por unos instantes, esperó ver sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione por la frase que acababa de decir, pero no vio más que seguridad. Entonces adivinó que ella ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Quiso contestar que él también la amaba… pero sus labios se negaban a responder, aquello era demasiado para alguien que jamás había manifestado sus sentimientos.

Sonrió.

"Yo también" pensó Draco tan fuerte que esperó que le llegara el mensaje a Hermione. Luego, la besó con la mayor ternura con la que le fue posible y salió del dormitorio a regañadientes.

Ella suspiró aún tumbada en la cama, repitiéndose que a partir de aquel momento las cosas irían mejor, que aquel beso no había sido una despedida, sino el comienzo de su historia. Hermione se giró sobre sí misma en la cama y se colocó en el lugar donde hacía unos minutos había permanecido Draco, inhaló su perfume con desesperación e imagino que él aún se encontraba allí, a su lado.

Draco se detuvo en la puerta de su dormitorio, ya en Slytherin. Supo que lo más probable era que Pansy lo estuviera esperando al otro lado, esperó y rezó para que estuviera enfadada, así la ruptura sería mucho más limpia, mucho más sencilla.

Suspiró y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Tal y como había previsto, Pansy lo esperaba sentado en el borde de la cama con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

- He estado esperándote durante dos horas – aseguró -. ¿Dónde has estado?

- Sabes que no me gusta que me controles – se limitó a contestar.

Pansy cerró los puños clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos. No le gustaba contradecir a Draco, pero no iba a descansar hasta que contestara a su pregunta.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – repitió con enfado.

- ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres mi madre y que no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre donde estoy o dejo de estar!?

- Yo… lo-lo siento, Draco… no quería… - tartamudeó Pansy, aterrada por el enfado de su novio.

Él suspiró.

- Se acabó, Pansy. Estoy harto de esto… no tiene ningún sentido. Será mejor que cada uno siga por su camino…

- ¿Estás dejándome? – inquirió ella de pronto.

- Sí, estoy dejándote.

- ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Eres mío!

- Yo no soy de… - comenzó Draco, de pronto se dio cuenta de que sí pertenecía a alguien y sonrió, no obstante no pensaba contárselo a Pansy – nadie.

Pansy se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad, había podido notar la duda de Draco al terminar su frase, poco tardó en comprenderlo todo.

- Hay otra, ¿verdad?

El Slytherin la miró con curiosidad, Pansy había sido mucho más perspicaz de lo que había imaginado.

- ¿¡Verdad!? – repitió, dejando estallar la ira que llevaba meses conteniendo.

- Sí – repuso Draco al fin -. Sí, Pansy, hay otra.

Ella, al borde de la histeria, se dirigió dando tumbos a la puerta. Pero, para sorpresa de Draco, no salió por ella, sino que se detuvo girando el pomo.

- No encontrarás a nadie que te consienta tanto como yo te he consentido – le recordó con frialdad -. ¡Nadie!

- Lo sé – sonrió Draco pensando en el duro carácter de Hermione -. No es eso lo que quiero.

Pansy gruñó de ira y salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta con un atronador portazo que resonó por toda la habitación.

____

Draco se despertó más bien tarde, como acostumbraba los fines de semana, tras vestirse bajó a la sala común y se encontró con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini charlando en el sofá de siempre.

- Buenos días – saludó.

De pronto sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez sí que eran buenos días.

- Buenos días – saludaron sus amigos a coro.

- ¿Preparado para esta noche? – preguntó Crabbe.

- Yo estoy impaciente – comentó Zabini.

- ¿Esta noche? – inquirió Draco.

- ¿Es que Pansy no te ha dicho nada?

- Mmm… no.

- Esta noche nos convertiremos en Mortífagos – anunció con orgullo Zabini -. El Señor Oscuro quiere que esta noche nos reunamos todos los aspirantes a Mortífagos y nos unamos a él.

- A medianoche iremos al Bosque Prohibido – aportó Goyle -, allí uno de sus Mortífagos más importantes nos recogerá para llevarnos al encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Y luego qué? – preguntó Draco, más que sorprendido de las novedades que le traían sus amigos - ¿Volveremos a Hogwarts?

- No – negó Zabini -. El Señor Oscuro quiere que permanezcamos con él hasta la guerra. Él nos entrenará para acabar con esos _sangre sucia_…

Draco dejó de escuchar. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, mareándole cada vez más… ahora que por fin Hermione y él estaban juntos tendrían que separarse…

- Tengo que subir a mi dormitorio un momento – declaró Draco, interrumpiendo la explicación de Zagini -. Vendré dentro de un rato.

- Está bien – respondieron sus amigos.

Draco irrumpió en su dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cama tras haber echado el cerrojo, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Tras varias horas que permaneció inmóvil sobre su cama, supo lo que tendría que hacer.

____

Hermione permanecía en el Gran Comedor leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que los alumnos de Hogwarts acudieran para empezar a cenar. Hacía tiempo que no leía un libro para mantenerse alejada del mundo, al menos no un libro que no correspondiera a la educación en Hogwarts, pero no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer.

No podía hablar con Harry, había tratado de acercarse a él pero siempre encontraba evasivas para alejarse de Hermione. De todas maneras, ella casi se alegraba: tampoco tenía claro qué le diría a Harry cuando éste se dignara a escucharla…

De pronto, Ron apareció en el Gran Comedor junto a Lavender. Al ver a Hermione, Ron le susurró algo a su novia y ésta se alejó tras un pequeño saludo que le dedicó a su amiga, Ron se dirigió hacia Hermione.

- Hola – saludó él.

- Hola.

- Mira Herm… yo no controlo mucho de estos temas… ya sabes…

Ella suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Habla con Harry – le suplicó Ron -. Sé que estáis en un mal momento después del corte de ayer pero… ambos lo necesitáis.

Hermione cerró su libro y miró a Ron.

- Lo sé – repuso ella -. Pero lo he intentado y Harry me evita… es él el que no quiere hablar conmigo…

- Trata de entenderle, no es fácil su situación. Habla con él cuando estéis solos, cuando estéis más relajados.

- Está bien, Ron. Lo intentaré.

- Gracias.

Tras el agradecimiento, una multitud de alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a aparecer en el Gran Comedor. En cuanto la cena apareció en el plato de Hermione, la engulló lo más rápido que le fue posible, deseosa de retirarse a su cuarto y encontrarse con Draco.

Él observó cómo la muchacha se incorporaba de su asiento y se retiraba del Gran Comedor junto a otros alumnos que habían finalizado su cena. Sin esperar demasiado, Draco se incorporó y caminó hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de Pansy, que lo observaba con curiosidad y cierto reproche.

El Slytherin se dirigió en primer lugar a las mazmorras: tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de reunirse con Hermione.

____

Hermione salía del baño tras haberse cepillado los dientes cuando abrieron la puerta sin dignarse a llamar, Draco permanecía en el umbral, observándola con deseo.

- Hola – saludó ella.

Draco no se detuvo para devolverle el saludo, caminó hasta ella y la besó tratando de ser dulce, sin embargo, la desesperación ocupó su cuerpo y sus besos y caricias se volvieron ansiosos. Hermione no se resistió, se dejó llevar por la pasión que irradiaba Draco por cada poro de su lisa y suave piel.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Draco? – inquirió cuando hubo pasado media hora del más exquisito y al mismo tiempo extraño sexo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió él a su vez, mostrándose nervioso.

- Esta vez ha sido… diferente.

- ¿Ha sido malo? – preguntó con preocupación, incorporándose levemente.

- No – sonrió ella.

Él respiró aliviado y la besó tiernamente.

- Es como si estuvieras batiéndote en duelo contigo mismo – prosiguió Hermione -. En algunos momentos te mostrabas dulce y cariñoso, como la primera vez… pero otras, otras daba la sensación de que tu cuerpo perdía el control, como si nunca más fueras a disfrutar de algo así.

Draco permaneció estático, las palabras de Hermione no eran más que la verdad. Él había tratado de repetir la lentitud y romanticismo de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, pero su cuerpo se descontrolaba, le obligaba a actuar con necesidad, penetrándola con desesperación.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – repuso él con tono serio.

Hermione se sentó, preocupada por la repentina seriedad de Draco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Me estás asustando – aseguró Hermione.

Draco sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con exquisito cuidado.

- Quiero que seas consciente de lo difícil que es para mí decir estas palabras, así que espero que les prestes la atención que merecen.

Hermione asintió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo para ayudarle a continuar.

El Slytherin tomó aire.

- Quiero que sepas que estos meses, a pesar de todos los altibajos que hemos sufrido – añadió con pesar -, han sido los mejores de mi vida.

Ella fue a decir algo pero Draco se apresuró a colocarle dulcemente el dedo índice en los labios, pidiendo silencio.

- Contigo es con la única persona con la que puedo mostrarme tal y como soy – continuó él -: sin mentiras, sin necesidad de fingir… tú me has hecho ver quién soy realmente, quién quiero ser. Decir todo esto es duro para mí así que terminaré diciendo que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Hermione, es importante que recuerdes esto: todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, te amo.

Tras estas hermosas palabras ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, observándose con detenimiento. Hermione no sabía si lloraba de alegría o de angustia porque aquellas palabras sonaran a despedida, Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- Quiero que tengas esto contigo – dijo cogiendo de su túnica que permanecía en el suelo un colgante.

Hermione contempló maravillada la cadena de plata de la que pendía un dragón alado en forma de medallón.

- Creo que lo tengo desde que nací – continuó Draco sonriendo al ver la reacción de la muchacha ante sus palabras -. Quiero que lo tengas tú, que lo lleves mientras me ames.

- Entonces lo llevaré siempre – repuso Hermione sin dudar -. Te amo.

- Y yo.

El beso que siguió a continuación fue mucho más que un beso de ensueño, la lentitud con la que sus labios se abrían y cerraban para dejar paso a sus deseosas lenguas estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera, ambos sabían que jamás existiría un beso cargado de mayor dulzura. Un beso que se prolongó durante minutos, minutos que tanto a Draco como a Hermione les parecieron cortos y escasos segundos.

- ¿Puedo… quedarme a dormir? – inquirió él con vergüenza.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, tantos cambios en el comportamiento de Draco eran cuanto menos sospechosos, aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. No obstante, se dejó llevar por la mirada suplicante del muchacho.

- Claro – sonrió ella -. Siempre que quieras.

Draco le respondió a su sonrisa con otra cargada de la misma lucidez y se tumbó abrazado a ella en la cama, dejando que el contacto del cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo le proporcionara paz y tranquilidad durante un par de horas para que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Y así, sus párpados fueron cerrándose con aquel exquisito contacto…

____

Draco despertó de forma sobresaltada, no porque hubiera sido presa de una pesadilla, sino porque no había podido evitar pensar en que debía marcharse. Con rapidez dirigió su mirada al reloj: doce menos cuarto. "Mierda" pensó. De pronto miró a su lado y descubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, durmiendo plácidamente acomodada en su pecho. Aquella imagen provocó que nuevos pensamientos atravesaran su mente y sintió cuánto le hubiera gustado poder despertarse cada mañana y que lo primero que vieran sus ojos fuera aquella hermosa figura junto a él.

Con cuidado se retiró de su lado y comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como le fue posible, ya que cada vez que miraba a Hermione su cuerpo se detenía automáticamente, como si le obligara a permanecer con ella. Una vez se hubo vestido y preparado se agachó frente al rostro dormido de la muchacha y lo acarició con suavidad. De pronto, Draco palpó su mejilla y descubrió que un líquido se derramaba por su cara. Agua.

Draco Malfoy estaba llorando.

El Slytherin dejó que las lágrimas empañaran su visión y le recorrieran sus mejillas, sintiendo que con cada gota de agua que se derramaba se desahogaba de toda aquella locura. Lloraba porque no quería alejarse de ella, porque quería permanecer a su lado para el resto de sus días y amarla y protegerla… Draco suspiró. Sabía lo que debía hacer si quería protegerla. Pronto comprendió que si no se marchaba del lado de Hermione jamás podría retirarse.

- Te amo – susurró en el oído de la muchacha -. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Seguidamente, y sin volver la vista atrás abandonó la estancia dejando que las lágrimas continuaran recorriendo sus mejillas. Se dirigió a uno de los pasillos cercanos a la casa Slytherin y recogió una mochila que había dejado preparada tras una de las estatuas.

Comenzó a quitarse la túnica para colocarse en su lugar una negra capucha.

____

Hermione palpó adormilada el lugar del colchón donde debería haber estado Draco, pero no descubrió más que sábanas y edredón. Sobresaltada abrió los ojos. Las temidas preguntas pronto comenzaron a rondar su mente: ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño? ¿Y si Draco jamás le había confesado que la amaba? ¿Y si…

Una nota sobre la mesilla atrajo su atención. La inconfundible caligrafía de Draco la tranquilizó:

"_Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti_."

Hermione suspiró y besó la carta con cuidado, al bajar la vista descubrió que llevaba un colgante con la forma de dragón. Aquel detalle le dio certezas de que todo era real. A sabiendas de que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño se colocó una bata y bajó a la sala común.

Un extraño refulgir de la ventana atrajo su atención. El Bosque Prohibido emanaba una luz verde sobrecogedora, el instinto le dijo que no se moviera de allí y avisara a alguien, pero la curiosidad la instó a salir de la protección de Gryffindor.

Hermione caminó por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio. Al llegar al vestíbulo descubrió un par de encapuchados, rápidamente se escondió tras una columna y observó cómo éstos se dirigían a las afueras del colegio. Sin vacilar, los siguió, ocultándose tras cada árbol y arbusto que encontraba. Cuando los encapuchados penetraron en el Bosque Prohibido, Hermione comenzó a adivinar de qué iba el asunto pero lejos de marcharse y avisar a Dumbledore o cualquier profesor con miedo, continuó avanzando con coraje y decisión; tal vez porque creyó ver unos dorados mechones de pelo en uno de ellos.

Poco a poco, los encapuchados comenzaron a detenerse y formaron un círculo alrededor de una escoba de quidditch y un encapuchado alto, la escoba era el objeto que Hermione había visto refulgir desde la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Dejad al descubierto vuestros rostros – exigió la persona situada en el centro.

Uno a uno, los encapuchados fueron quitándose la parte de las capuchas que no dejaban ver sus rostros, Hermione pudo dar nombre a todos aquellos rostros, corroborando sus teorías e intuiciones sobre lo que estaba a punto de celebrarse en aquel lugar. Fue a darse la vuelta justo cuando descubrió a Draco entre ellos con la mirada perdida y seria frente a Lucius, que se encontraba en el centro.

Hermione ahogó un grito, las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos marrones.

- Hoy, futuros Mortífagos, el Señor Oscuro os convertirá en parte de su ser – anunció Lucius con orgullo -. Hoy os convertiréis en aliados del Señor Tenebroso, en partícipes de la guerra contra los defensores de los hijos de muggles.

Las facciones del rostro de Hermione se descompusieron, la traición, decepción, furia, tristeza, desesperanza y desilusión se agolparon en ella de forma violenta.

- Vayámonos pues al encuentro con el Señor Oscuro – anunció Lucius.

Uno a uno los aspirantes a Mortífagos fueron colocando su mano en la escoba de quidditch y desapareciendo del Bosque Prohibido.

"Un trasladador" adivinó Hermione entre sollozos.

- Vamos, hijo – alentó Lucius cuando sólo quedaban él y Draco.

Draco asintió con seriedad y dio un paso al frente. El sonido de una ramita al romperse atrajo su atención y dirigió la mirada a los árboles que tenía frente a él, descubriendo entre ellos el rostro de sufrimiento de Hermione clavándole los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

El muchacho quiso gritar, correr hacia ella y abrazarla, asegurándole que no quería hacerlo, que lo único que quería era permanecer con ella y cuidarla para el resto de sus días pero en lugar de ello, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Draco. Antes de que Lucius dirigiera la mirada atrás para encontrar el motivo por el cual su hijo lloraba, Draco asió la escoba para que ambos desaparecieran.

Hermione se desplomó.

______

**Iiiii! Espero que os haya gustado!**

**A mí es que me encanta este cap., todo pasa muy rápido, Draco decide marcharse con los Mortífagos con la triste casualidad de que acababa de dejar a Pansy para poder estar con Hermione. Pero los motivos de Malfoy para aliarse con el Señor Oscuro no tienen nada que ver con los que piensa la Gryffindor…**

**Todo quedará claro en el próximo capítulo :)**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Un beso enorme!**


	9. Reencuentro

**Holaa! De nuevo gracias por los reviews, son los que me instan a subir capítulos más seguido ^^**

**Han pasado dos meses desde que Draco Malfoy se marchó de Hogwarts junto a otros alumnos para convertirse en Mortífagos…**

**La guerra se acerca…**

**Disfrutad!**

**_____________**

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Harry acercándose a Hermione.

"No, claro que no estoy bien" pensó ella.

- Sí.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? – volvió a inquirir Harry sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

Hermione estaba más que bella aquella noche, portaba un vestido morado con una sola manga que dejaba entrever un sutil escote y resaltaba todas sus perfectas curvas. Sus tirabuzones permanecían atados en una coleta alta formando un espectacular recogido…

Harry lamentaba realmente que Hermione hubiera decidido acudir sola al baile de primavera, él había pedido que le dejara acompañarla, pero ella se había negado para no herir los sentimientos de su amigo y que confundiera sus sentimientos o se hiciera falsas esperanzas.

- No, no. Estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias.

Tras deshacerse de su amigo, Hermione salió a las afueras de Hogwarts, esperando que el aire le sentara mejor que el calor de la fiesta de primavera que se celebrara dentro del colegio.

Hermione suspiró mientras caminaba. Habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de Draco, dos meses en los que había sufrido con una intensidad inigualable. Había pasado en la enfermería casi una semana entera, recuperándose de la conmoción que había sufrido al ver a Draco en aquella situación. Al menos su estancia allí había arreglado su relación con Harry. Él la había visitado todos los días, facilitándole comida y libros de la biblioteca… se había portado demasiado bien con Hermione, más de lo que ella merecía.

Harry sabía que la tristeza de su amiga se debía a que Draco y un tercio de los alumnos de Slytherin habían abandonado Hogwarts, no obstante, jamás se lo hizo saber. Ella tampoco había contado a nadie la razón por la cual tantos alumnos de Slytherin se habían marchado, no sabía por qué lo hacía, Draco no se merecía nada de ella, no después de haberla abandonado para unirse a los Mortífagos.

Hermione se sentó en el tronco que había al lado del descampado donde habitaba _Buckbeak_. Sin embargo el hipogrifo no estaba, seguramente se encontraría cazando hurones.

Con la tranquilidad de saber que nadie la oiría hundió su rostro en las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, el ansia de tener a Draco cerca era un constante dolor físico, lo había estado buscando durante aquellos dos meses, esperando con ansiedad encontrárselo por los pasillos, en las clases, en su dormitorio. Había albergado la esperanza de una carta, una señal de vida… pero nada había ocurrido.

Habían sido los dos peores meses de su vida.

De pronto oyó un ruido a su espalda y antes de que pudiera girarse o reaccionar, su boca fue tapada por una pálida mano. Hermione comenzó a chillar y a forcejear con el encapuchado que la había apresado, no obstante, sus gritos se ahogaban en la mano que cubría su boca y sus forcejeos no sirvieron de nada. El encapuchado la llevó hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde nadie pudiera verlos.

"Al menos me llevará donde Draco." pensó Hermione con esperanza "Y podré verle… por última vez."

El encapuchado la empotró con el mayor cuidado que pudo contra el tronco de un árbol y se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro. Hermione dejó de chillar y abrió los ojos llorosos lo máximo que pudo, los dorados cabellos del encapuchado caían rebeldes desde su raíz mientras que sus ojos grises se clavaban en los de ella.

- No voy a hacerte daño – aseguró Draco –. Confía en mí, no voy a hacerte daño pero no puedes chillar, ¿vale? Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

Hermione asintió lentamente, más sorprendida que asustada de que Draco se encontrara frente a ella, tan cerca como siempre lo había estado.

- Voy a soltar la mano, ¿de acuerdo? No chilles.

Draco retiró la mano con lentitud de los labios de Hermione, esperó que chillara, que lo pegara, que lo insultara… pero ella permaneció petrificada en el lugar, observándolo como si fuera la primera vez. Él mismo la observaba con expectación, Hermione estaba más que radiante aquella noche con un vestido discreto pero que mostraba mucho más de lo que ella habituaba a mostrar con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Draco por su parte estaba más pálido, más delgado. Como si hubiera pasado aquellos dos meses castigándose a sí mismo, con el rostro bañado en una constante melancolía… pero estaba tan hermoso como siempre, su cuerpo se mostraba mucho más formado que la última vez, mucho más fuerte, más musculoso; sus ojos mostraban la misma intensidad que siempre…

De pronto Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, Draco cerró los ojos y abrazó a su vez a la muchacha, dejando que aquel gesto de cariño borrara los dos duros meses que habían pasado separados. Pero, sin que él pudiera preverlo, Hermione levantó velozmente la manga izquierda de su capucha, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa.

Ella retrocedió al verla, llenándosele nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! – chilló tan bajo como pudo - ¿Cómo has podido…? Oh Dios mío, esto no esta pasando…

- Hermione…

- No puedo creerlo, tú… tú… oh, por favor… ¡has venido a por mí! – chilló escandalizada - ¡Los demás Mortífagos están aquí! – añadió mirando con rapidez a ambos lados.

Draco se apresuró a taparle de nuevo los labios.

- Vendrán si no mantienes la boca cerrada – aseguró -. Hermione, estoy solo. Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí o nos matarán…

Hermione volvió a asentir lentamente y Draco le soltó con la misma lentitud. La Gryffindor se sentó apoyándose en el árbol, el muchacho la imitó.

- ¿Sigues siendo mía? – inquirió él casi con vergüenza.

Ella vaciló.

- Te atreves a presentarte ante mí después de haberme abandonado para convertirte en el tipo de mago que mata gente como yo… ¿y todavía tienes el coraje y la osadía de preguntar si sigo siendo tuya?

- Sí, supongo que sí – repuso Draco bajando la cabeza.

- Pues no. Llegas tarde – sollozó ella -. Si te hubieras quedado conmigo ahora estaríamos lejos de aquí… estaríamos juntos…

Draco cerró los puños, no le gustaba pensar que Hermione era de otra persona, no le gustaba que le recordara lo perfecta que sería su vida si no se hubiera convertido en Mortífago. Hermione bajó la cabeza, más que avergonzada por haber mentido a Draco, ella lo había intentado, había tratado de sentir algo por Harry durante los dos últimos meses, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era lo mejor que podría hacer… pero no había podido.

La mirada gris de Draco había permanecido en su corazón a pesar de la ausencia de éste.

- Supongo que debía haberlo imaginado… es, es completamente normal… es decir – titubeó él -, Dios, ¿cómo no iba a querer alguien estar contigo? Yo…

De pronto, Draco observó la cadena de plata que colgaba del cuello de Hermione, con cuidado rozó el cuello de la muchacha y sacó de su escote el medallón de dragón que pendía de él.

Hermione continuaba derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

- De modo que me amas – dijo con una sonrisa -. De lo contrario no llevarías el colgante…

- ¿Eso te hace feliz? – inquirió ella con la voz quebrada -. ¿Te hace feliz saber que no he podido dejar de amarte a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho? Pues me alegro, porque mientras a ti te hace feliz yo he pasado llorando más de sesenta días.

Hermione se incorporó y echó a andar en cualquier dirección, Draco no tardó en alcanzarla.

- He venido por ti, quería verte, saber cómo estabas – dijo mientras caminaba tras ella.

Ella se detuvo ante sus palabras y se giró sobre sí misma, colocándose frente a Draco.

- Oh, ¡qué bien! De modo que tu conciencia quería volver para ver cómo estaba la estúpida de Hermione. Bien, pues ahora que sabes que estoy hecha una mierda ya puedes largarte tranquilo…

- Nunca me perdonaré haberte dejado así – alzó él la voz para que escuchara sus palabras – pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Me dijiste que me amabas – sollozó ella golpeándolo en el pecho -. Me dijiste que conmigo habías pasado los mejores meses de tu vida…

- ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más te dije?

- Me dijiste que conmigo era con la única persona con la que podías ser tú mismo, que lo que hacías lo hacías por mí…

- Ahí está, Hermione. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora lo he hecho por ti – explicó Draco agarrándola de los brazos, impaciente por que se diera cuenta del enorme sacrificio que había hecho por los dos.

- Oh, vamos Draco – bufó ella -. Lo único que podías hacer por mí era quedarte conmigo, no dejarme. Me bastaba con que permanecieras a mi lado y me amaras… eso era lo mejor que podías haber hecho por mí.

- ¿¡Te crees que no me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo para siempre!?

- Parece que no.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Si me uní a los Mortífagos no fue por gusto! ¡Lo hice para protegerte!

Draco respiró un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse, no había corrido tanto riesgo acercándose a Hogwarts para aquello, había ido a por Hermione, tenía que hacérselo entender.

- Escucha, aquel día por la mañana Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini me dijeron que el Señor Oscuro convertiría en Mortífagos a los aspirantes, que los entrenaría para acabar con los defensores de los hijos de muggles, y con ellos también, por supuesto.

Hermione palideció levemente pero escuchó con atención todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Draco.

- Entonces me di cuenta de que la única manera de protegerte era conociendo los pasos de Voldemort. Gracias a los dos meses que he permanecido como Mortífago sé en que lugares no atacará, sé a donde llevarte para que estés a salvo. Y ahora que también sé que continúas amándome, nos fugaremos, nos iremos allí donde el Señor Oscuro no piensa ir y por fin estaremos juntos.

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar, no supo si de alivio, de alegría o de angustia, pero se abrazó a Draco con la intención de no soltarlo nunca. Él respondió al abrazo colocando sus brazos en la espalda de ésta, infundiéndole calor y amor.

- Te amo – susurró ella en su oído.

- Yo también.

Ambos se separaron lentamente el uno del otro, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, embriagándose de la belleza del otro. Draco se acercó a Hermione y la besó con toda la dulzura que llevaba meses guardando solo para ella, un beso que se prolongó durante minutos en los que lágrimas de felicidad recorrían ambos rostros.

Aquel beso tan esperado.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, se separaron dulcemente y volvieron a sentarse contra la corteza de un robusto árbol. Querían hablar, contarse aquellos duros meses que habían transcurrido el uno sin el otro, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, el contacto visual dejó en evidencia lo duro que había resultado estar separados.

- La guerra dará comienzo dentro de unas semanas – declaró Draco rompiendo el acogedor silencio -. El Señor Oscuro tiene pensado atacar Hogwarts para acabar de una vez con Potter.

Draco esperó que Hermione soltara algún grito, llorara o incluso se mostrara asombrada, pero su semblante permaneció intacto, ella sabía que Harry y Voldemort debían enfrentarse en duelo. Uno no podría vivir mientras el otro continuara con vida.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – inquirió ella como única respuesta.

- Trataré de volver a por ti antes de la guerra.

- ¿Trataré?

- El Señor Oscuro nos tiene muy bien vigilados, es un milagro que hoy haya podido desplazarme hasta aquí…

- Entiendo… ¿y si no puedes venir antes de que comience la guerra? – preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

- Entonces cuando los Mortífagos tomen Hogwarts tú te dirigirás a la sala de los Menesteres, pide un lugar para quedar conmigo. Yo dejaré allí un trasladador en forma de… libro de encantamientos – improvisó Draco, esforzándose al máximo por pensar un plan para poner a Hermione a salvo -. Espérame allí y cuando aparezca viajaremos los dos hasta Brasil.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, la idea de escapar juntos era tan satisfactoria…

- Si algo saliera mal…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió ella mirándolo con preocupación.

- Hermione esto no es un juego, tal vez no pueda atravesar Hogwarts sin que me hieran…

- Eso no va a ocurrir, no voy a dejar que eso pase.

- En el caso de que yo no apareciera en la sala de Menesteres un cuarto de hora después de que estalle la guerra, te irás sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero sin trasladador tú no podrás venir…

De pronto Hermione advirtió a qué se estaba refiriendo Draco.

- ¡No pienso escapar sin ti!

- Hermione…

- ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

- ¡Es la única manera en la que estarás a salvo!

- ¿De qué me sirve vivir si tú no estás conmigo?

- Tienes que hacerlo…

- ¿Qué me dirías tú si yo te dijera que huyeras sin mí?

Draco permaneció en silencio. Hermione estaba en lo cierto, si ella le dijera que huyera sólo, él no le habría hecho caso, se hubiera quedado con ella hasta el final… aun si tenía que morir.

- Pero es diferente…

- ¡No lo es! No voy a marcharme sabiendo que tú has muerto, no puedo hacerlo… sea cual sea el destino que nos espera – continuó Hermione colocando sus manos en el rostro pálido de Draco -, ya sea vivir o morir, lo haremos juntos.

El reciente Mortífago suspiró, Hermione era inquebrantable, era imposible razonar con ella.

- De igual forma eso no va a ocurrir – razonó Draco con una sonrisa -. Todo saldrá bien, nos merecemos una vida juntos después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó fugazmente.

- Entonces haremos eso, te dirigirás a la sala de los Menesteres y me esperarás hasta que aparezca. Una vez que estemos los dos juntos nos marcharemos a Río de Janeiro, y viviremos felices y comeremos perdices.

- Me encanta el plan – sonrió ella.

- A mí también.

- Se supone que no debo decir a nadie que la guerra va a estallar en semanas, ¿no?

- Avisa a todas aquellas personas que quieras pero recuerda que yo jamás he estado aquí – le recordó Draco -. Nadie debe saber que he venido, de lo contrario…

- Lo sé, lo sé – se apresuró a decir Hermione -. Les avisaré de que la guerra está a punto de comenzar sin nombrarte, sin decirles que alguien me lo ha hecho saber.

- Eres increíblemente astuta – sonrió Draco.

- Y tú eres increíblemente increíble – repuso ella con otra sonrisa.

Draco alargó la mano y acarició con cariño la mejilla de Hermione, de pronto, llegó a sus oídos el sonido del movimiento de las hojas producido seguramente por pasos. Ambos se tensaron, a sabiendas de que no tenían el suficiente tiempo para separarse, habían sido descubiertos.

_Buckbeak _apareció entre las sombras, el contacto de sus garras contra las hojas que yacían en el suelo del Bosque Prohibido era lo que habían escuchado. Hermione y Draco respiraban aliviados mientras hacían una reverencia, a lo que el hipogrifo respondió con otra. Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta sentarse cerca del árbol, junto a la pareja.

Hermione no dudó en acariciarlo dulcemente.

- Nos has dado un susto de muerte – le espetó con cariño.

_Buckbeak _movió la cabeza en dirección a Draco.

- Quiere que le acaricies – tradujo ella.

- Oh, vamos… - refunfuñó.

Con cuidado Draco acercó la mano al lugar donde Hermione acariciaba a la criatura, cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con las plumas que cubrían la cabeza de _Buckbeak _se sintió extraño, no obstante, aquel roce con el hipogrifo le agradaba.

- Le caes bien – aseguró Hermione dirigiendo a Draco una mirada llena de amor.

- ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que terminaría cogiendo cariño a este bicho? – sonrió él, de pronto suspiró – Su llegada me ha recordado que debo irme. Cada minuto que paso aquí nos pongo más en peligro.

- ¡No! – gritó de pronto Hermione, sobresaltando a _Buckbeak_, que se alejó galopando.

Draco sonrió.

- Voy a volver, Hermione. Confía en mí.

Hermione lo observó con atención, se dio cuenta de cómo había interpretado su frase y se apresuró a decir:

- No pretendía… Dios, no es que no confíe en ti… es sólo que… bueno… - por primera vez en su vida ni siquiera ella fue capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

- Te entiendo – aseguró Draco acariciándola con dulzura -. Me marché sin decirte nada, sin ni siquiera despedirme, he estado meses sin dar señales de vida dejando que sacaras tus erróneas conclusiones… es normal que no confíes en mí…

- Confío en ti – le interrumpió ella agarrándolo del mentón para que clavara sus ojos grises en ella -. Te creo. Es sólo que… me asusta que te marches otra vez, no soportaría la idea de volver a perderte.

Draco sonrió con tristeza.

- No vas a volver a perderme – aseguró -. Esta vez es diferente, me marcho pero volveré a por ti dentro de un par de días y entonces, cuando por fin estemos juntos, puedo prometerte que todo será perfecto.

Hermione asintió y lo abrazó con dulzura.

- Ten cuidado – susurró el muchacho en su oído -. No salgas de Hogwarts a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no quiero que te mantengas lejos de la sala de los Menesteres cuando la guerra estalle.

- Está bien. Te amo.

- Y yo, Hermione. Y yo.

El fugaz beso que tuvo lugar a continuación se les antojó demasiado corto pero ambos sabían que si no se separaban en aquel momento, jamás lo harían. A pesar de que no fuera un beso de despedida propiamente dicho, tanto a Draco como a Hermione les dolió profundamente poner de nuevo distancia entre ellos.

No obstante, la promesa de una escapatoria a sus problemas y una vida juntos era más que esperanzadora para continuar.

Hermione se alejó lentamente del lugar, dirigiéndose directamente a la fiesta que se celebraba en el Gran Comedor; la guerra estallaría en pocos días y aún tenía mucho que hacer.

___________

**Bueno, bueno, buenoo :)**

**Reencuentro entre Hermione y Draco después de dos meses de puro dolor. Espero haber expresado con claridad el sufrimiento de Hermione por la ausencia de Malfoy, igual que la culpabilidad que siente él por haberla abandonado de aquella manera tan cruel… no obstante, no tenía opción. La única forma de proteger a Hermione era apartándose de su lado para conocer los pasos de Voldemort.**

**Espero vuestras sugerencias, consejos, ánimos y comentarios. Y si alguien es capaz de decirme cómo puedo colocar los guiones antes de cada conversación, se lo agradecería mucho :)**

**Un beso enorme! **


	10. La inevitable Guerra

**Hola a todos! Penúltimo capítulo de ****ERES MÍA**

**La guerra está a punto de comenzar, Mortífagos VS Aurores, Voldemort VS Harry Potter… ¿Qué pasará?**

**Gracias por los reviews, por el apoyo y los consejos que me ofrecéis, gracias a vosotros estoy aprendiendo mucho :)**

**Espero que disfrutéis mucho con este nuevo cap., emoción, tensión, miedo, amor, ternura y sobretodo, mucha pero mucha aventura!**

**Disfrutad!**

**_________**

Hermione pasó el resto de la noche devanándose los sesos para dar con la forma de avisar a todo alumno y profesor de Hogwarts que la guerra estaba próxima sin tener que decir el nombre del que le había proporcionado la información. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en la escuela existía un método de difundir noticias de forma rápida: Parvati Patil.

Al día siguiente, la Gryffindor se encargó de difundir el rumor de que la guerra estallaría en Hogwarts en pocos días. Como era de esperar, a las pocas horas de haber susurrado las palabras en el oído de Parvati, el colegio estaba al tanto de las noticias.

En los días que transcurrieron a continuación varios alumnos abandonaron Hogwarts, algunos por obligación de sus familias, otros por miedo. Hermione se ocupó de mantener tan vivo el rumor que pronto pasó a ser una noticia. Los profesores parecían no querer creer el estallido de la guerra, pero la muchacha sabía que Dumbledore había puesto a los maestros bajo aviso, sólo por si acaso. Hermione, por su parte, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en compañía de sus seres queridos a modo de despedida, sabía que en pocos días se marcharía a Brasil y no estaba segura de cuándo volvería a ver las caras de Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny o Lavender. No obstante, lejos de estar apenada, se despertaba cada noche de madrugada, buscando a Draco en su dormitorio con ansiedad.

Un día, aproximadamente una semana después del reencuentro con Draco, Hermione advirtió que había empleado su tiempo en sus amigos del colegio, pero que había uno de cuya compañía no había podido disfrutar aún. En silencio caminó bajo la luna llena hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. El olor a té caliente le resultó terriblemente apetecible, no vaciló en tocar la puerta.

El gigante se aferró con fiereza a la escopeta que yacía sobre su cama en cuanto oyó el sonido procedente de la puerta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Soy yo, Hagrid.

El guardabosques se relajó y procedió a abrir la puerta, la discreta figura de Hermione embutida en unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta penetró en la cabaña.

-No deberías estar aquí – advirtió Hagrid mirando alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta -. ¿No has oído los rumores? La guerra está cerca…

-Lo sé – lo interrumpió ella "fui yo quien difundió el rumor" le gustó haber dicho.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, ¿por qué tendría que ocurrir algo? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-He supuesto que tu visita…

-Sólo quería pasar el tiempo contigo, Hagrid – aseguró con una sonrisa -. Yo…

De pronto un verde resplandor refulgió del cielo, los dos amigos se apresuraron a asomarse a la ventana: la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba en el cielo estrellado, tan temerosa y reluciente que provocaba escalofríos.

-¡Mierda! – gruñó Hermione. No esperaba que el ataque fuera tan pronto - ¡Hagrid, tenemos que salir de aquí!

El gigante asintió y cogió su escopeta justo antes de salir precipitadamente por la puerta al lado de su amiga y Fang.

____

Draco corrió por los poblados pasillos de Hogwarts en los que reinaba el caos, pasaba junto a los alumnos como uno más, sin que ninguno se detuviera a comprobar si se había pasado al bando enemigo. Tanto profesores como alumnos habían visto la Marca Tenebrosa y se habían apresurado a salir a trompicones de sus casas, dejándose llevar por el pánico. Los prefectos trataban de controlar la masa de alumnos que se abalanzaba en ninguna dirección fija. Los profesores mantenían ocupados a los Mortífagos que comenzaban a entrar en el colegio.

Draco se acercó a la sala de los Menesteres jadeando, no podía creerse que hubiera resultado tan fácil llegar hasta allí. Había esperado que los alumnos lo hubieran atacado, no obstante, todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención, lo cual concedía a Draco la libertad de vagar a sus anchas por Hogwarts. Sonrió ante la idea de pensar que dentro de unos minutos se encontraría con Hermione en Brasil, en el apartamento que él había comprado como escondite para ambos, disfrutando al máximo de ella, abrazándola, besándola…

Un grito proferido desde el exterior hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, con el corazón en un puño se acercó a la ventana más cercana, aquel tono de voz le resultaba demasiado familiar. Ahogó un grito.

"Es incorregible" pensó justo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando vio a Hermione yaciendo en el suelo, agarrándose con rostro dolorido la rodilla herida.

____

Hermione estaba tan decidida a entrar en Hogwarts que corrió tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas, Hagrid iba tras ella con la respiración entrecortada a causa del ejercicio y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Las maldiciones y los hechizos provenientes de las batallas que se estaban librando a su alrededor les pasaban muy de cerca, por lo que no sólo tenían que correr lo más deprisa que pudieran, sino que también tenían que esquivar los hechizos.

En un estúpido momento en el que se le ocurrió volver la vista para mirar a su amigo, Hermione tropezó con una gran piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeándose la rodilla con dureza.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Hagrid colocándose a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Tienes que irte! – repuso ella - ¡Corre hacia Hogwarts y ponte a salvo!

-¡No voy a dejarte…

-¡Hermione!

Tanto la muchacha como el guardabosques levantaron la vista y descubrieron a Draco corriendo hacia ellos. Hagrid miró a su amiga y esta asintió.

-¡Vamos, Fang! – gritó él antes de volver a salir corriendo, esperaba y rezaba para haber dejado a Hermione en buenas manos.

Draco se posicionó al lado de la muchacha y se arrodilló, examinando su herida.

-Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras cerca de la sala de los Menesteres – replicó.

-Tenía que despedirme de Hagrid… ¡Ay!

-¿Te duele?

-Nooo – ironizó ella –. Grito por gusto.

El Slytherin sonrió, Hermione sabía mantener el carácter incluso hasta en los peores momentos. Seguidamente se arrancó la camiseta e hizo un nudo alrededor de su herida, rezando para que no se le infectara. Luego, colocó el brazo de Hermione alrededor de sus hombros y la levantó del suelo.

-Con un poco de suerte llegaremos hasta la sala de Menesteres antes de que esto empeore – dijo Draco.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ – gritó alguien.

En aquel instante la varita de Hermione salió disparada lejos de allí, cayendo con un sonido sordo sobre el césped bañado por la luz de la luna y la intimidadora Marca Tenebrosa. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar del que había provenido el hechizo y observaron a Pansy acercándose a ellos con lentitud, su rostro estaba bañado en la furia y el rencor, sus ojos inexpresivos estaban puestos en Hermione, su aspecto sólo pudo traducirse en una palabra: Muerte.

-De modo que es ella… - dijo Pansy acercándose a la pareja -. Ella es la razón por la que me dejaste…

Draco colocó con ademán protector a Hermione tras él, impidiendo que Pansy pudiera lanzarle cualquier hechizo.

-No tengo tiempo para tus celos, Pansy – dijo con frialdad -. Tenemos prisa.

-¿Una _sangre sucia_, Draco? – continuó ella haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su ex – Albergaba la esperanza de que al menos la chica por la que me dejaras me superara en belleza, en sangre, en descendencia… de modo que era un juego morboso…

-¡Ella no es ningún juego! – rugió él.

Hermione permanecía tras la protección del fornido cuerpo semidesnudo de Draco, atenta al rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Sabía que Pansy estaba deseosa por atacar y que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo… su rostro se dulcifico cuando Draco la defendió de las crueles palabras de la Slytherin, no es que no lo supiera ya, pero oír que ella no era un juego para él era el mayor de los regalos que podía ofrecerle, más si se contaba con el hecho de que lo decía en público, fiel a su palabra de terminar con los engaños.

Ella quiso recompensarle por todo lo que estaba haciendo, y pronto supo cómo.

-Vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho – gruñó Pansy -. _¡Crucio!_

El ataque de Pansy fue tan veloz e inesperado que Draco no tuvo tiempo de contrarrestarlo, pero el impacto de la maldición no dio en él, dio en Hermione. La muchacha se había movido con tanta rapidez para colocarse delante de él que no había podido impedírselo.

Hermione gritaba de dolor en el suelo, retorciéndose como si estuvieran torturándola, como si estuvieran desmembrándola lentamente, miembro por miembro. No sentía el cuerpo y su mente estaba totalmente nublada, por ella sólo recorría el eco de un profundo y prolongado dolor que se extendía con cada minuto que pasaba. Deseó que alguien la matara allí mismo, para dejar de sufrir.

-¡Mátame! – gritaba con fuertes espasmos - ¡Acaba con este dolor!

A pesar de que Draco tan sólo la hubiera mirado por unas milésimas de segundo, aquella imagen y sonidos quedaron grabados en su memoria, como si hubiera estado contemplándola durante horas. La ira que sentía se abría paso a través de su cuerpo y salió de él manifestada en un profundo y sonoro rugido de ferocidad.

_-¡Expelliarmus! _– gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La fuerza del hechizo no sólo derribo la varita de Pansy, sino que la lanzó a varios metros de ellos, cayendo en el césped como un peso muerto. Había podido matarla si hubiera querido, no obstante, un sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser le había dicho que no lo hiciera, no después de todo lo que ella tenía que haber soportado por su culpa.

Draco se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a Hermione y levantó su cabeza del suelo, sentándola con cuidado.

-No deberías haber hecho eso – rumió él con enfado.

-Tú-tú habrías… hecho lo, mismo p-por mí – balbuceó como pudo, el dolor había desaparecido pero la sensación de conmoción permanecía en ella.

Draco sonrió con dulzura.

-Te amo.

Hermione trató de sonreírle pero su rostro no mostró más que un pésimo intento de sonrisa. De pronto recordó donde se encontraban, la guerra que se libraba a su alrededor y que debían huir.

-Mi varita…

-Voy a por ella – se apresuró a decir Draco.

Salió corriendo del lado de Hermione para comenzar a buscar la varita con desesperación, no podían permanecer allí mucho tiempo, debían marcharse antes de que alguien más tratara de atacarlos. Cuando encontró la varita y se incorporó, la figura esbelta de su padre se hallaba a pocos pasos de Hermione, mirándola con profundo odio con la varita en alto.

Draco corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella.

-Veo que tienes a la _sangre sucia _en su lugar hijo – observó Lucius cuando vio a su hijo corriendo hacia él. Draco se detuvo en seco -. Tranquilo, dejaré que seas tú quien la mate.

El muchacho sonrió de forma tan malvada a su padre que Hermione se estremeció.

-La única persona que morirá esta noche serás tú – murmuró Draco -. _¡Avada kedabra!_

El cuerpo sin vida de Lucius se balanceó por unos instantes y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Draco sonrió mientras que Hermione se cubría la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

Él volvió al lado de Hermione y le tendió su varita.

-Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto…

-Tu-tu padre… - tartamudeó ella sin poder apartar los ojos del cadáver de Lucius.

Draco la agarró con dulzura de la mejilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Se lo merecía. Era un completo hijo de puta, ahora mi madre es libre, ya no tendrá que soportar jamás sus maltratos. Ni yo tampoco.

La sinceridad en las palabras del muchacho sorprendió a Hermione, comenzó a entender el constante odio que había sentido Draco a lo largo de su vida, de pronto recordó la visión de su espalda lastimada en el Expreso Hogwarts, justo después de navidad. Ella había adivinado que el culpable había sido su padre, pero jamás se imaginó la razón… de pronto lo comprendió todo: Draco se había interpuesto entre Lucius y Narcissa y él lo había golpeado con dureza.

-Ahora ya lo sabes – murmuró Draco con la cabeza baja.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione, en aquel momento sólo quiso abrazarlo con fuerza, protegerlo de aquel mundo cruel en el que lo habían criado. Sin titubear se abalanzó sobre él, sorprendiéndolo, y lo abrazó con todo el cariño y amor que pudo transmitirle.

Draco podía haber esperado cualquier reacción excepto aquella, esperó que Hermione echara en cara sus debilidades, que le espetara que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba. En el momento en el que Hermione lo había abrazado con aquella ternura infinita, supo que él era suyo. No sólo lo había amado durante sus dos meses de ausencia, sino que se había interpuesto entre una maldición y él, llevándose ella todo el sufrimiento que le correspondía a Draco.

Siempre sería suyo. No habría ninguna otra persona a la que se él se entregara como lo hacía con Hermione, no había ninguna otra persona a la que quisiera amar.

Un estruendo cerca de la pareja provocó que ambos regresaran a la realidad.

-Debemos irnos – susurró Draco con impaciencia -. Tengo que ponerte a salvo…

-¿Crees que llegaremos a la sala de Menesteres? – preguntó ella apartándose con suavidad de él.

Draco sopesó la idea, Hermione tenía la rodilla herida y su cuerpo se movía de forma torpe y lenta tras las convulsiones que había sufrido con la maldición de Pansy. Llegar a la sala de Menesteres sanos y salvos sería toda una hazaña.

De pronto, el rostro del muchacho se iluminó y recordó que tenían otra posibilidad. Sin perder tiempo, silbó con fuerza.

La figura de un hipogrifoapareció entre las nubes, volando hacia ellos.

_-Buckbeak_… - murmuró Hermione.

Draco la miró con curiosidad pero pasó por alto el hecho de que aquella criatura se llamara _Whiterwings._

-Con suerte podrá alejarnos de aquí – dijo Draco ayudando a la muchacha a incorporarse -. Buscaremos otra forma de llegar hasta Río de Janeiro cuando estemos los suficientemente lejos de aquí.

La esperanza por la huída avivó los corazones de Hermione y Draco, _Buckbeak_ se acercaba a mayor velocidad, emitiendo chillidos propios de un hipogrifo.

_-¡Avada kedabra!_

La maldición sonó fría e inexpresiva. Tan pronto como las palabras fueron pronunciadas el hipogrifo cayó al suelo inmóvil.

-¡No! – gritó Hermione tratando de zafarse del brazo de Draco para acercarse a la criatura, luego se limitó a abrazar al muchacho y sollozar en sus brazos.

-De modo que Pansy no mentía respecto a tu traición, Draco – comentó una oscura voz.

Draco levantó la cabeza del pelo de Hermione y dirigió su vista a la voz. Voldemort se alzaba ante él con los ojos clavados en el abrazo que compartía con la hija de muggles, Draco la apretó con más fuerza hacia sí.

-Gracias, Parkinson – agradeció el Señor Oscuro.

Pansy apareció tras la figura de Voldemort, Draco supo inmediatamente que había sido ella quien se había ocupado de contar su traición a los Mortífagos. Hermione levantó la nublada vista y la imagen que se encontró le resultó, cuanto menos, escalofriante. Draco acarició su espalda, tratando de infundarle valor.

Voldemort pudo ver en el rostro de la _sangre sucia _el deseo de escapar de aquel lugar, de echar a correr en cualquier dirección solo para no tener que soportar la intensidad del odio que se filtraba en la mirada del Señor Oscuro.

Adivinó que su final se acercaba.

_-¡Impedimenta! _– exclamó Voldemort.

Alrededor de Draco y Hermione apareció una jaula de metal salida del mismo suelo, el muchacho cubrió a la Gryffindor con su cuerpo, tratando de protegerla de lo que fuera que tuviera que ocurrir.

-Mientras mis Mortífagos se encargan de los Aurores – continuó el Señor Oscuro señalando a las batallas que se libraban a su alrededor -, yo pensaré qué hacer con vosotros.

Hermione tragó saliva, Draco pudo percibir su miedo y trató de decirle que iban a salir de aquella, que no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. No obstante, las palabras no salían de su boca porque incluso él estaba seguro del resultado de aquella batalla. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, recordándole que no debía rendirse, que debía luchar por el futuro que quería, un futuro junto a Hermione.

Se levantó enérgicamente y colocó las manos en los barrotes, tan pronto como lo hizo, su cuerpo fue presa de una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Draco! – gritó ella con desesperación.

El muchacho soltó con rapidez las manos y cayó de bruces al suelo, junto a Hermione. Ella lo acunó con su cuerpo y lloró en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¡Qué bonita escena! – dramatizó el Señor Oscuro – Creo que voy a vomitar – de pronto, sonrió. Draco lo miró con curiosidad y miedo, acaba de ocurrírsele algo -. Tal vez utilice la maldición _Cruciatus _en tu amiguita, tal vez la torture delante de tus propias narices… será un modo de pagar tu traición.

Hermione tragó saliva de nuevo, estaba preparada para morir si era junto a Draco. No le importaba lo que tendría que sufrir para ello, le bastaba con no verlo morir a él antes… el muchacho le dirigió una mirada afectuosa con los ojos llorosos, su pena era tan palpable que Hermione adivinó sus pensamientos.

Él no podía soportar la idea de verla morir antes.

-¡Oh, vamos! No me miréis así – suplicó Voldemort con una sonrisa -. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, Draco – el joven lo miró con fiereza -. Ya que no aceptáis mi primera opción, ejecutaré la segunda: mediante la maldición _Imperius _podría ordenar a tu querida _sangre sucia _que te matara. Sería mucho más entretenido que hacerlo yo.

-¡No! – sollozó Hermione.

Draco gruñó.

-Como tú no la atacarás, dejarás que ella te mate – continuó -. Luego la devolveré a la normalidad y la dejaré un par de horas sufriendo por la culpabilidad de acabar con tu vida.

Si Hermione o Draco creyeron haber experimentado alguna vez los sentimientos de miedo y sufrimiento, estaban completamente equivocados.

_________

**Siento haber dejado aquí el capítulo, pero me apetece dejaros un poco con la mosca ^^**

**Han pasado muchas cosas, Hermione encuentra la forma de advertir al colegio de la guerra, Pansy se venga del abandono de Draco atacando directamente a Hermione, Lucius muere a manos de su hijo, **_**Buckbeak **_**muere con la última esperanza de Hermione y Draco, Voldemort logra capturarlos y piensa en cómo castigar la traición de Malfoy.**

**Interesante, ¿eh?**

**Espero haberos emocionado con este capítulo, a mí se me siguen poniendo los pelos de punta cada vez que lo leo :)**

**Un besoo! Reviews PLEASEE! **


	11. El fin de la Guerra

**Último capítulo.**

**Se trata de un cap. extremadamente corto pero plagado de emociones intensas :)**

**Espero que disfrutéis, dentro de unas horas subiré el Epílogo, para dar por terminada ya la historia.**

**__________**

Harry logró salir de Hogwarts con vida, los Mortífagos se habían interpuesto en su camino pero gracias a la ayuda de los profesores y a su propia fortaleza había logrado salir. La imagen de Hagrid con el rostro bañado en sangre debido a una explosión que se había producido cerca de él explicándole que Hermione se encontraba fuera cuando la mayor parte de la acción estaba transcurriendo allí hizo que Harry sacara fuerzas de donde jamás pensó que tendría.

De todas maneras, se encontraba algo confuso. No podía comprender por qué Voldemort no había aparecido en su busca. Como bien decía la profecía: Uno no podría vivir mientras que el otro siguiera con vida. Y Harry estaba seguro de que Voldemort conocía a la perfección aquellas palabras.

Caminó entre las batallas que se libraban entre Mortífagos y Aurores con cuidado, esquivando los hechizos y maldiciones lanzadas por parte de un bando y otro. Vio a Tonks encarada en un duelo contra su prima Bellatrix, a Lupin y Bill blandiendo sus varitas contra Greyback. Pero fue otro duelo el que atrajo su atención: la inconfundible presencia de Voldemort se alzaba sobre dos personas enjauladas, desde aquella distancia no pudo comprobar de quiénes se trataba pero no dudó en acercarse a grandes zancadas.

Era hora de enfrentarse a aquel que había asesinado a sus padres y había tratado arrebatar su vida y la de sus amigos. Su valor alcanzó límites desconocidos cuando comprobó que una de las personas enjauladas era Hermione. Ver a Malfoy abrazándola a su lado provocó que se detuviera durante unos segundos, sus teorías eran ciertas: Draco Malfoy era la persona que Hermione amaba, por la cual no había aceptado su petición meses atrás, en San Valentín.

No pudo negar que se sentía impresionado, Malfoy, con el cuerpo semidesnudo, protegía a Hermione con su cuerpo, alejándola lo máximo que le permitía la jaula de Voldemort. Su mirada gris era fiera, desafiante. Miraba a Voldemort sin titubear, con el valor y la desesperación escrita en el rostro. Harry supo que Malfoy haría cualquier cosa por Hermione, lo supo por su evidente amor hacia ella, por como la mantenía alejada del peligro inminente, por cómo estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella para herirla. Harry supo que si él era derrotado frente a Voldemort, Hermione estaría en buenas manos.

En un alarde de generosidad y valentía, cogió una piedra del suelo y golpeó a Voldemort con ella, provocando que éste girara y que los dos enjaulados los miraran con sorpresa.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione.

- Supongo que podré condenar la traición de Malfoy más tarde – sonrió Voldemort -. Antes puedo ocuparme de ti.

Hermione trataba de hacer reaccionar su cerebro para buscar una escapatoria, el horror que sintió al ver a Harry con el brazo sangrando encarándose con Voldemort la devolvió a la realidad.

De pronto, advirtió que con la distracción que Harry les había proporcionado, tenían una posibilidad.

_- ¡Accio trasladador! _– susurró tan bajo como pudo.

Un libro flotó desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts pasando por la batalla que se cernía a sus alrededores. Draco se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Hermione y se puso en pie de un salto, agarrándola para incorporarla, ella le abrazó sin apartar la mirada del duelo que se estaba librando entre Voldemort y Harry: destellos de todos los colores salían disparados desde la punta de cada varita, Hermione no pudo adivinar cuál de los dos enemigos llevaba ventaja en el combate.

Draco estiró la mano sobrepasando los barrotes de la jaula, una descarga de electricidad lo inundó pero permaneció en silencio y estático para que Voldemort no fuera consciente de que estaban huyendo.

En cuanto el libro de encantamientos rozó su mano, abrazó a Hermione con más fuerza y ambos se encontraron en un remolino de oscuridad. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, se encontraban frente a una humilde casa en el campo, Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

- ¡Lo hemos logrado! – sonrió Draco abrazando a Hermione con fuerza.

Ésta trató de mostrar el entusiasmo que debía ante la situación, pero sólo logró abrazarse a Draco y sollozar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió él apartándola de él con dulzura.

- Harry…

- No podíamos hacer nada por él.

- Si nos hubiéramos quedado…

- Habríamos muerto – puntualizó Draco secando con cuidado una lágrima que recorría la mejilla de Hermione.

Ella suspiró, Draco tenía razón. Si hubieran permanecido allí por más tiempo sólo habrían empeorado las cosas. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Harry viviera.

- Enséñame la casa – dijo de pronto, ansiosa por pensar en otra cosa.

Draco sonrió y la cogió de la mano, llevándola al interior de la casita, había pocos muebles y pertenencias pero el hogar resultaba acogedor y reconfortante. Chimenea, cocina antigua, cama con dosel… cada detalle de la estancia agradaba a Hermione.

- Me imaginé que éste sería el tipo de hogar que te gustaría – comentó él casi con vergüenza cuando llegaron a su dormitorio.

- Has acertado – sonrió -. Me encanta.

Draco se acercó a ella y apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo colocándolo detrás de la oreja, luego la besó con toda la dulzura y el amor que le permitía el cuerpo, ella respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y pasión. Dejándose embriagar por lo maravilloso de aquel contacto.

Pasaron los minutos así, besándose con ternura. Más tarde, se sentaron en el regazo de la cama.

- ¿Cómo sabremos qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió Hermione.

- Si esta cosa… cuando esta cosa desaparezca – se corrigió señalándose la Marca Tenebrosa – sabremos que Potter venció. Y entonces podré tocarte como te mereces.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender. Draco suspiró.

- No me gusta que el tatuaje entre en contacto con tu piel – reconoció -. Éste es un símbolo de maldad, una marca de Mortífago, la clase de mago que terminaría contigo sin dudarlo. No quiero ponerte la mano encima con esto en el brazo.

Ella se mostró sorprendida durante unos segundos, la consideración y el respeto de Draco hacia ella era algo digno de admirar.

Sin vacilar acarició la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Recuerda que gracias a esto estamos aquí. Si no te hubieras convertido en Mortífago, estaríamos en cualquier lugar, ocultándonos de nuestros enemigos… tal vez incluso estaríamos en Hogwarts, ambos habríamos muerto.

Draco asintió, precisamente por aquella razón lo había hecho, con la única intención de protegerla.

Hermione se acercó a él lentamente y colocó el brazo tatuado de Draco en su espalda, forzándolo a tocarla. Él quiso resistirse, pero el cuerpo caliente de Hermione no le dejó opción, finalmente cedió y dejó que ella llevara el mando. La ropa se deslizó entre los cuerpos con suavidad, el roce de sus caricias fue exquisitamente dulce, los besos se volvieron lentos y apasionados. Como la primera vez.

Cuando ambos yacían desnudos el uno junto al otro en la cama, Draco la besó, era tal la felicidad que sentía que creía que iba a estallarle el corazón. Quería hacerle saber a Hermione todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, pero en lugar de ello, resumió todo en la frase con la que todo había empezado.

- Eres mía.

Hermione sonrió.

- Soy tuya – repuso -. Siempre tuya.

Draco la acarició con su brazo izquierdo cuando ambos repararon en que la Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido. Sonrieron.

El Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado.

____________

**Ohh! Así es como oficialmente termina ERES MÍA ^^**

**Me hubiera gustado elegir otro final, haber matado a los personajes o incluso haberles hecho sufrir más… pero no he sido capaz. No logro crear una historia que no tenga final feliz, puedo hacerles de todo a los personajes, puedo matar a todos los amigos de los protagonistas, puedo hacerles sufrir como nunca antes… pero siempre tiene que triunfar el amor, a pesar del sufrimiento y el dolor que han sufrido para llegar a él. Supongo que la prueba de ello es esta historia.**

**Una disputa tras otra, el amor y el odio entremezclado, mucha angustia de por medio… pero finalmente Draco y Hermione tenían que estar juntos.**

**Pero… ¿qué ha ocurrido en la guerra? Saben que Voldemort ha sido derrotado pero… ¿qué ha pasado con Harry? ¿Y Hagrid? ¿Los Weasly, profesores, Luna, Tonks, Lupin, etc?**

**Dentro de unas horas subiré el Epílogo, en el que sabremos qué ha ocurrido en la guerra :)**

**__**

**Ya que este cap. es bastante corto, me gustaría poner aquí unos agradecimientos.**

**En primer lugar a ****Leire****, que me animó a subir la historia a FanFiction y que me ha ayudado y aconsejado en este pequeño mundo :)**

**También un agradecimiento especial a mí AMIGO ****Wings of Hope-T.K.**** por su mensaje de apoyo incondicional y ánimo.**

**Cómo no, dar gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en dejar un review, sus comentarios han alimentado la historia, me han instado a subir capítulos más seguido: ****Miss Voss, mimismalfoy14, Arundhel Snape, aiko amitie, sheka, , luna-maga, princesaartemisa, sophienovels ****y**** flor666****. Gracias, gracias, gracias :)**

**Dar gracias a aquellos que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, así como en Alert. Espero que si realmente os ha gustado el fic, dejéis vuestros comentarios haciéndomelo saber, así como si os ha parecido algo vomitivo xD. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas. Así gracias a: ****rigel5, Victoria Malfoy, LupisprincesS, zzamantha, monse-dark hunter, Lunática Chofis, deborajurnet, JasminJas, yequita, sury, Marze2403, yaiza granger**** y**** Giambonne.**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo y ánimo, seguiremos en contacto ^^**


	12. EPÍLOGO

**El esperado Epílogo.**

**Aquí se resuelven todas las dudas e incógnitas sobre la guerra..**

**De todas aquellas personas de las que no se habla, así como Pansy etc. dejó que seáis vosotros mismos quienes decidáis su final, dejo libre vuestra imaginación para matar o dejar vivir a todos aquellos personajes que no nombro.**

**Disfrutad!**

___________

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? – preguntó Draco mientras caminaban por un sendero.

- Lo hemos hablado un millón de veces, es algo que necesito saber.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo también? No pinto nada aquí.

- Porque… necesito que estés conmigo. Sabes que no me gusta la idea de separarme de ti.

Draco sonrió y la acercó a él haciendo una parada en el camino. La abrazó con fuerza pero delicadeza y atrajo los labios de Hermione a los suyos, fundiéndolos en un largo y tierno beso.

- Me odia – añadió él cuando se separaron.

- Eso no es cierto, dijiste lo mismo de mis padres y les caíste bien… pensé lo mismo de Narcissa y resulta que apoyó lo nuestro… no digas eso antes de tiempo.

Draco calló a sabiendas de que Hermione tenía razón. Aquellas semanas estaban resultando duras pero placenteras para ambos. Duras porque, por primera vez después de tres meses, hacían acto de presencia en sus casas y era ciertamente difícil hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, sobretodo cuando aparecían juntos. Placenteras porque nadie puso pegas a su relación.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en medio del campo, caminando por un sendero que les conduciría a las respuestas que llevaban meses esperando.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y miró con nerviosismo a Draco, éste la cogió de la mano y asintió lentamente, tratando de infundirle valor. Hermione tragó saliva y tocó la puerta, las voces familiares que sonaban en el interior de la casa le produjeron una gran cantidad de recuerdos.

Una figura pelirroja abrió la puerta.

- ¿Hermione? – vaciló.

- Ron – sonrió ella.

Ron sonrió a su vez y posó la mirada en las manos entrelazadas de Draco y ella sin perder la sonrisa. Tanto Hermione como Draco fruncieron el ceño, esperaban la sorpresa de Ron al verlos juntos, cualquier otra reacción menos aquella.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que Ron estaba al tanto de su relación.

- Malfoy – saludó sin perder la sonrisa.

- Weasly – respondió él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron para abrazarlo, había echado tanto de menos a su amigo que le costaba creer que el que se hallaba allí era de verdad. Ron se abrazó a ella de buena gana y les hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, invitándolos a pasar.

- Tenemos visita, cariño – gritó Ron cuando llegaron al salón.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una inconfundible voz desde la cocina.

- Ven y compruébalo tú misma.

A los pocos segundos Lavender entró en el salón y produjo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Hermione y Draco juntos. Sin embargo, no tardó en acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla con todo el cariño del mundo, cuando se separaron dedico una mirada cariñosa a Draco.

Lavender sirvió el té mientras Hermione y Draco permanecían sentados en el sofá, uno muy cerca del otro y Ron les preguntaba cosas de los últimos meses, tratando de hacer tiempo antes de que las inevitables preguntas llegaran a pronunciarse. Cuando Lavender terminó de rellenar las tazas se sentó en el reposa-brazos del asiento de Ron.

- Ron, ¿dónde está Harry? – preguntó entonces Hermione – He tratado de localizarle para contactar con él pero es como si se hubiera esfumado del mapa… sólo pude dar con tu dirección.

Ron tragó saliva, sabía que la visita de Hermione no sólo era para verlo y saber cómo se encontraba, sabía que su amiga quería conocer el resultado de la guerra, aunque supiera que Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado.

- Hermione… Harry… murió – dijo por fin.

La muchacha se tapó la boca con las manos, tratando en vano de reprimir un sollozo.

- Pero… eso es imposible – dijo -. Si Voldemort era derrotado… Harry debía vivir…

- Y sobrevivió – aseguró Ron con la voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir -. Pero estuvo una semana en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas muy grave…

- Oh, Dios mío – sollozó Hermione.

Durante unos instantes las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de todos los presentes, incluyendo, para sorpresa de todos, a los de Draco. No es que él hubiera tenido una buena relación con Potter, pero su sacrificio para que él y Hermione pudieran huir fue digno de admirar, le debía un gran favor al muchacho, y le apenaba francamente su muerte.

Draco acunó a Hermione entre sus brazos durante unos instantes, hasta que se hubo calmado.

- ¿Y Ginny, Neville, Luna y los demás? – preguntó Hermione con la voz rota, cuando pudo pronunciar palabra - ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Y Hagrid? Oh Dios mío, Hagrid tiene que estar bien…

Ron suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contestar a aquellas preguntas pero aún no sabía si estaba preparado.

- Hagrid permanece en San Mungo, está en coma.

Dos lágrimas de pura tristeza rodaron por las mejillas de Hermione, Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto: Hermione se había encargado de contarle lo mucho que Hagrid le había ayudado para llevar a cabo su relación, su intervención en la clase con _Buckbeak_ y sus charlas a las noches, en las que Hermione se desahogaba sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia Draco.

- Al parecer le estallaron un par de explosiones muy cerca – continuó Ron antes de que su amiga preguntara nada más -. Algunos hechizos de los Mortífagos le dieron de lleno. Ginny está bien – continuó -, está en la Madriguera, recuperándose de la pérdida de Harry y Fred…

- ¿Fred? – lo interrumpió Hermione.

- Sí – repuso cabizbajo Ron -. Fred de Fred y George…

- Ron lo siento muchísimo – se apresuró a decir Hermione que ya no hacía el esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

El pelirrojo hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y continuó.

- Neville vive en Australia ahora, su abuela murió en la guerra y él ha preferido alejarse de todo, al menos durante un tiempo. Luna sigue tan suya como siempre, a veces viene a hacernos alguna visita… Dumbledore murió, al igual que la señora Sprout y Snape.

Un silencio de respeto inundó la habitación.

Ron continuó contando qué personas permanecían con vida y cuales habían caído en la guerra, que era exactamente lo que Hermione y Draco llevaban queriendo saber aquellos tres meses. No obstante la verdad y la tristeza filtrada en las palabras de Ron les hicieron desear no haber preguntado nunca.

Los cuatro amigos lloraban por las innumerables pérdidas que habían sufrido en la guerra: Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Dumbledore, Sprout, Snape, Harry…

Al cabo de unas horas, trataron de hablar de algo más animado y terminaron por reír contando experiencias vividas en aquellos duros meses, experiencias que valiera la pena contar.

Hermione se retiró del salón junto a Lavender para ayudarle a recoger y Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Draco.

- Hay algo que quiero contarte – le susurró -. No lo he dicho delante de Hermione porque temo que su reacción no sería muy buena, espero que no se lo cuentes o, que si lo haces, sea dentro de un tiempo, cuando haya asimilado todas las muertes.

Draco asintió, intrigado.

- Harry no habló demasiado mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en San Mungo – prosiguió Ron -, pero hay algo que si me pidió como último favor. Me dijo que te encontrara y te dijera que cuidaras bien de Hermione.

Draco no supo qué contestar, estaba más que asombrado de las palabras de Weasly, una vez más volvió a sentir un extraño cariño por Potter: estaba muriéndose y lo último que le preocupaba era dejar a Hermione en buenas manos. Una razón más para llorar su muerte.

- Siempre lo he hecho pero lo seguiré haciendo, puedes estar seguro de que sí – prometió.

El antiguo Slytherin dirigió una mirada a la cocina y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Hermione fijos en él, una vez más y como tantas otras veces, el fuego de la mirada de la muchacha y el hielo de los ojos grises de Draco entraron en colisión y ambos se embriagaron de lo maravilloso de aquella mirada de amor.

"Eres mía" pensó Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione sonrió.

____________

**Y aquí termina ERES MÍA.**

**Sé que es un final triste, ya que hay muchas muertes de por medio. Quería reflejar lo buen amigo que es Harry, arreglar la enemistad eterna que hay entre él y Draco. Y creo haberlo conseguido. Draco jamás volverá a sentir despreció por _El niño que sobrevivió_.**

**En mi fuero interno, sé que Hagrid se recuperará del coma y volverá a dedicarse a cuidar a criaturas mágicas, aunque su destino (como he dicho en un principio) está en el aire, así que cada cual puede imaginárselo a su manera.**

**Tal vez, con el tiempo, haga una segunda entrega de este fic. contando la nueva vida de Draco y Hermione, una vida juntos, lejos de los Mortífagos y siendo, por fin, felices.. pero todavía hay algunos fics que quiero escribir, tocando otras historias y otros temas.**

**Espero que esto no sea una despedida, que siga comunicándome con todas aquellas personas que quieran saber de mí y de mis historias, yo, como he hecho hasta ahora, contestaré a los fics, tratando de resolver vuestras dudas, comentando las historias y embriagándome de vuestros apoyos.**

**Espero también que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla, que os hayais deleitado con los sucesos, enamorado de sus sentimientos y sufrido con sus desgracias.**

**Gracias una vez más por todo el apoyo, las críticas constructivas y el ánimo que habéis puesto en mí, haciéndome seguir escribiéndo, llenándome de placer :)**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**_Pandora Lover___**

**NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE___[DRAMIONE]**


End file.
